The adventures of the Supernova Pirates
by WhimsicalAnimeFan
Summary: This is the story of the Supernova crew, under their captain, Strawhat Luffy! Join Luffy as he travels the east blue and through the Grand Line to collect pirates for his crew! This is my first fanfic, so please be helpful and critique me! Rated T because that's what One Piece is rated...
1. prologue

**Windmill village, 10 years earlier:**

"I want you to return this hat to me, once you've become a great pirate" Shanks told the young boy, placing his most precious treasure atop the young boy's head.

The 7 year looked on as his mentor, his idol, set out towards the sea.

And he promised himself that one day he would become even better, and someday return that straw-hat.

**At the same time, in the North Blue:**

"Who's the creepy boy with the cards," a girl whispered to her friend as they walked passed him.

Said boy sat in front of the graveyard, shuffling his cards and placing them out in front of him. He looking up at the girls, but couldn't really process what they were saying, he didn't care.

Again he reshuffled the deck, displeased with the outcome.

"He doesn't say anything," the girl continued explaining to her friend, "And he just sits outside of the graveyard all day, shuffling his cards. It's just plain creepy."

"Maybe we should through garlic at him," A boy suddenly said from behind them.

The girls looked up, confusion in their eyes.

"He looks like a vampire or a ghost or something," the boy continued, "We should rid the place of his evil spirit."

And so, later that day, the boy with the card found himself trying to wash garlic out of his hair.

**A large island in the South Blue, still 10 years before our story begins:**

A kid with bright red hair sat, holding his recently created toy, staring out at the open sea.

"Someday I want to go out to sea," he told his companion, another boy, with long blond hair covering most of his face.

"Sounds good," the blond boy replied, chewing on a piece of spaghetti.

"But if we're gonna do it, we need to get much stronger," the redhead thought aloud, "Then we're gonna beat up all the others who've picked on us."

Just then there was a call for them to come home to help finish the chores.

"One day," he said, taking a final glance at the ocean, "I'm gonna build a boat, and we're getting out of here."

**A dojo in the East blue, 9 years before our adventure starts:**

A boy with green hair was knocked to the ground, two bamboo sticks flying out of his hands. Suddenly a sword appeared in his face, pointed at him by a girl with short black hair.

"That's 1987 wins for her and 0 losses!" A spectator said, "Even with all that training, she beat him."

"I need to train more!" The boy said, "And someday I will surpass you!"

To which the girl laughed.

**The home of the Long-arm tribe, grand line, 8 years before the start of this story:**

A teenager stood, looking out to the ocean with such longing in his eyes.

"Music lessons!" his caretaker called to him. He instantly came to her.

"I need to find a way to make music a weapon," he told his teacher and caretaker, "Especially if I ever want to defend myself here."

The caretaker frowned as the boy looked at the thick volume that sat on top of the piano.

"Let's continue our lessons," the boy said after a moment.

**An island in the North blue, 6 years before our story starts:**

The pink feathered, bird-like man walked his crouched walk around the teenage boy, who clenched a sword in his hand.

"So, you think you're strong enough to be on my crew?" the bird man asked skeptically, "A crew that will begin the new age?"

The boy nodded, smirking despite the small amount of fear he felt at the older man's look, "I've studied medicine a lot since you saw me last and I've gotten better with my sword. I've even eaten a devil fruit!"

"So, the little runt's eaten a devil fruit now?" The bird man laughed, "Well, you're a little on the younger side, by why not, little bro. I'm going to go tell Vergo that we have a little punk that we're going to need to train."

And the boy with the sword smiled a little, knowing he was finally going to go out to sea.

**A Sky Island above the grand line, about 5 years before the start of the story:**

"Wait for me," a young trainee said, following the muscular man, his long earlobes blowing behind him.

The muscular man stopped and grinned an even larger grin, if that was even possible, and waited for the trainee to catch up with him.

"Look what I found," he said, holding up a strange looking fruit.

"That looks like a devil fruit," the grinning man said, "I heard that they give the eater great powers, but as a result, they are cursed.

"I'm going to eat it and become the most powerful man in all the skies!" the young trainee said, about to eat.

To which one of the grinning man's friends laughed, "Sure you are."

**An out of the way island in the South Blue, 4 years before:**

The woman with pink hair just watched the fire that had sprung up in her hometown, unsure why this town had been targeted. Everyone was dirt poor, but there weren't many criminals and they minded their own business.

Why this town?

As the cannons fired, she wondered if she would ever get out of this alive.

And if she did, she would have her revenge.

**The West Blue, 3 years before the start of the story:**

"You better be able to pay up" said a man with a cigar sticking out of his mouth, gun loaded and ready.

"Just give me one more day!" the man pleaded, "I'll have it all by tomorrow!"

The man with the gun sighed, "Fine, I'm in a forgiving mood. But be here by noon. I set out for the East blue shortly after on business. If I don't have your money by then, consider yourself dead."

"Y-Yes sir!" the man said, getting up and leaving.

The man with the gun then turned to his nearby subordinate, "Follow him and make sure he pays up."

**Marineford, 2 years before the start of our story:**

Many marines raised their glasses up in the air. "To the youngest rear admiral the Marine HQ has ever seen!"

At this a man with red-brown hair and a scar on his chin smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Drink up," a vice admiral said, passing the man with an x on his chin a drink, "You're promoted, you deserve it!"

"Thanks," the new rear admiral said, downing the sake.

His childhood dream of bringing justice to the world was actually coming true.


	2. Chapter1: 2 Bad Captains and a swordsman

Just a quick authors note before we begin: This is going to seem a little (a lot) like the first few episodes/chapters of One Piece. I changed a few things, but yeah...I hope you don't mind. Next chapter things will start changing.**  
**

* * *

**And finally the start of our story:**

The Alvida pirates were a largely feared group in this area of the East Blue. If you asked any civilian in the East Blue if they wanted the Alvida pirates to come to their village, they would all shake in fear of the name of that Lady Pirate.

Well, if you could even call someone that rude and ugly a Lady.

"Hey! There's a barrel down there!" One of her subordinates said to another.

"Do you think it's full of beer?" The other asked.

The first looked around, and upon the decision that nobody was watching said, "Why don't we open it and find out."

After a few minutes of trying, they finally managed to fish it out of the water.

"It's heavy!" The second man eagerly exclaimed, "It must be full! I wonder if it's any good sake."

The first man smiled as he pulled out a crowbar and started trying to open the lid.

Suddenly a young, pink haired boy made his way on deck.

"What are you to doing!" He nearly shouted, "If Alvida sees you, you'll be in big trouble!"

"But she won't know what we're doing if a certain little punk who likes to be in one piece doesn't tell her, right Coby?"

Coby gulped. Why did he have to speak up? He should have just ignored the scene and hid someplace with that book he had found, but he just had to open his mouth. As he was internally scolding himself and shaking in fear of the two pirates, something surprising happened.

"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" A young voice shouted, knocking out the two who were trying to open the barrel.

"What's up with them?" the boy asked, climbing out of the barrel. He was wearing a red vest and a straw-hat.

"Oh no!" Coby shouted, "Those were two of Alvida's underlings! She's going to be so angry if she finds out about this! You'll be slaughtered! Killed! She won't show any mercy and-where are you going?"

"The kitchen, I'm hungry!" the boy said.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said!" Coby said, "This is Lady ALVIDA's ship!"

"So," the boy with the straw-hat said as he made his way towards the kitchen, "OH! Do you think she'll lend me a boat? I lost mine in the whirlpool, and if I want to keep sailing I'm going to need one. But first things first, I need meat!"

Coby stood, frightened that the newly arrived strawhat guy was going to get beaten up. After the boy left to go explore the ship in search of food, Coby finally found the will to move, and went running after him.

They finally both made it to the kitchen storage room, Coby's favorite spot to hide when he didn't want to get beat up by his fellow crew.

Locking the door, Coby turned to the strawhat guy, "We should be safe here."

"You said that this was a pirate ship," the boy with the strawhat started, shoving a whole pie in his mouth, "Does that mean you're a pirate?"

Coby paused for a moment, "It all started 2 years ago, when I set out to fish for my lunch. I, um, accidently got on a rowboat set out for a pirate ship. In exchange for my life, I'm forced to live out my days as a cabin boy on this ship."

"Shishishishishi," strawhat boy laughed, "You're a moron you know that right!"

"Thanks for being so blunt," Coby replied.

"Well if you don't like it so much, why don't you leave?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Coby yelled, "If I try I'll get killed!"

"You're a moron and a coward! I hate people like that!"

Coby paused and frowned, "Who are you anyways?"

"Me?" the boy asked, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And someday, I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"What!" Coby shouted, "The king of the pirates is a title given to those who have obtained everything! You're going to have to go after the One Piece!"

"Exactly," Luffy said, eating an apple in on bite.

"Loads of pirates are after that treasure you know!" Coby said, "You going to have to sail through the Grand Line! It's a pirate grave yard! You'll die!"

"My dream is to become King of the Pirates," Luffy replied, "If I have to die, then I die."

Coby sat transfixed. He had a dream, a dream he had since childhood.

"Do you think that," he paused for a moment, making up his mind, "I could leave this ship and become a marine!"

Luffy looked up from his food to look at Coby and shrugged.

"I will, I will become a marine and the first thing I'll do is come back here and arrest Alvida!"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go see if I can find a boat!"

"Who's causing such a ruckus on my ship?!" a deep female voice called from above deck.

"Oh no!" Coby said, "That's lady Alvida!"

"Do you think she'll lend us a boat?" Luffy asked, heading out the door.

"Wait!" Coby shouted, but it was too late.

"Why is this runt on my ship!?" Alvida ordered from her crew.

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked.

Coby stood paralyzed. Did he just-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

Coby managed to catch up to Luffy, but could only stand transfixed with fear.

"Coby, who's the most beautiful woman on these seas?"

"That would be," Coby froze, trying to muster up some courage, "That would be defiantly not you, you big, fat, ugly pig!" He then braced himself, ready to be killed, but at least he said what he wanted to.

"Yeah," Luffy laughed, agreeing, "Now, GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

And then Alvida was defeated.

"You're amazing!" Coby admired as he and Luffy set out in a little rowboat.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "Now I just need to get a crew." He paused for a moment, "You seem to be good at sailing!" he said, noting how Coby seemed know what he was doing, "Why don't you join my crew?"

Coby smiled at the feeling of being wanted, but then said, "I'm sorry Luffy, but I really can't accept that. My dream is to be a marine, and some day, I will be one. But, can sail with you until we reach a marine base."

"Okay then," Luffy said, "Hey! On that fat lady's ship I heard some people mention the name Roronoa Zoro! They said he was really strong! I want guys like that on my crew!"

"But-But this is _THE_ Roronoa Zoro!" Coby stuttered, "The famous pirate hunter! I doubt he'd be willing to join you!"

"Can't hurt to ask," Luffy shrugged, "I wonder where he is."

"Last I heard he was at Shell Town," Coby said, "There's a huge marine base on it, under Captain Morgan. We need to be careful or you might be arrested."

"It's an adventure!" Luffy smiled.

At which point Coby wondered if Luffy had any regard for his safety.

"So that's Zoro," Luffy said, looking over the wall to the execution yard, "He must be weak if he got caught. I wonder if he's a good person."

"He got arrested because he's obviously a bad person!" Coby said.

"Is not!" A little girl piped up, suddenly beside them. She then gestured for them to be quiet.

To their surprise, she placed a latter against the wall and proceeded to climb over it.

"Wait! Little girl!" Coby call, but it was too late, she had already crossed the yard.

"I made you some rice balls because you looked hungry," she said to the tied up prisoner.

"Get away kid," Zoro replied, "You'll get in trouble if you're seen here."

"But you looked hungry," the girl said.

"There are some marines coming," Coby said, "At least we know the girl will be safe."

"Girl, what are you doing here?" An obnoxious blonde boy asked, "Assisting prisoners is a crime punishable by execution! Do you want to be killed?"

"N-no," the little girl squeaked.

"What's this?" the boy asked, taking a rice ball and sampling it, "Gross! You added sugar!"

"That's not yours!" The girl said, "And I thought it'd taste better with sugar!"

The blonde boy threw the rice balls down to the ground and stomping on them, "I'm sure the ants will like them, now throw her out!"

"But sir!"

"Do you want my father to execute you? Just throw her over the fence!"

The marine did so, whispering "sorry" to the girl as he threw her as gently as he could over the fence.

"I'm going to go," the boy said, "I have things I want to do."

"You better keep your word," Zoro said.

"Sure," the blonde boy said, rolling his eyes.

Outside, Luffy had caught and cushioned the girl as she fell.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Luffy decided, "I want him to be my first mate!"

Before Coby could say anything, Luffy had leaped over the wall and walked over to Zoro.

"I heard you were a demon pirate hunter," Luffy said casually.

"I never once called myself that," Zoro said, looking at the strange boy in front of him, "Now leave."

"Nope," Luffy said, "I want you to join my pirate crew."

"And become a criminal," Zoro argued, "No way! I'm not going to become a pirate."

"Okay then, you're missing out!" Luffy said, turning to leave, but Zoro stopped him.

"Um, if you don't mind, could you please feed me those rice balls?"

"But it's more mud than food," Luffy argued, scooping up the contents.

"Just feed me it!" Zoro shouted, so Luffy did. "Tell her it was delicious."

"He liked them!" the girl smiled, "That's great!"

"Why are you helping a bad guy?" Coby asked.

"He's not the bad guy! Morgan's son Helmeppo is! He just kills people for disagreeing with him!"

Then the girl proceeded to explain how she was about to be killed by Helmeppo's rabid dog when Zoro saved her by slaying it, causing Zoro to be arrested. The agreement was that if Zoro lasted the month, he would be free, but if he refused the girl and her mother would be killed.

"It's decided," Luffy said, "He's going to be on my crew!"

Just then, they overheard Helmeppo loudly bragging, "Tomorrow I'm going to have Roronoa Zoro executed!"

And Luffy, filled with anger, punched the face of obnoxious son of Morgan as hard as he could.

"You again?" Zoro asked as Luffy appeared in front of him, "I'm not going to become a pirate!"

"That's too bad because I already decided you were joining!"

"WHO SAID YOU GET TO DECIDE THAT?!" Zoro asked.

"You're a swordsman, right?" Luffy asked, "But I don't see your swords."

"That's because the marine captain's idiot son took them."

"How about I get them back, then you have to join my crew!"

And as the boy ran towards the building, all Zoro could think was how that kid had guts, or stupidity, or both.

"My room is the one we just passed," Helmeppo said after being dragged down the hall.

"Why didn't you say so?" Luffy asked as he made his way back to the room, where he found 3 swords.

"Shoot them!" Morgan ordered as Coby tried to untie Zoro, but as bullets flew, a red, blue and straw-colored blur blocked them.

Zoro's eyes widened, not expecting the boy to sacrifice himself for them, because no normal person would be able to survive that many bullet wounds, which is why he was filled with surprise when the boy smiled and repelled the bullets right back at them.

Coby managed to untie one of Zoro's arm, and Luffy asked, "Which one of these is yours?"

"All three," Zoro replied, "Just give me them!"

Luffy passed him the swords, and with one fluid movement Zoro unsheathed one sword and cut through the other bonds.

"Well," Zoro started, "I'm an outlaw now, because I'm not just going to let these marines kill me," he remembered what Coby had told him while Luffy was off fetching his swords, "so I might as well be a pirate. But know this, I will be the world's best swordsman, and if you get in the way of that, you will end your life on this blade.

"World's greatest?" Luffy asked, "I would hope so! The king of the pirates shouldn't have anything less!"

And Zoro smiled at his captain.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted, knocking out Helmeppo, who was holding a gun to Coby's head while Zoro rushed to cut the marine captain, whose ax hand was coming dangerously close to Luffy's head.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy smiled as he turned to see a cut Morgan falling to the ground.

"Just doing my job, Captain."

* * *

Please review! This is my first fanfiction and I need the guidance and wisdom of the fanfic masters!

On another note, we have Zoro now, so does anyone want to guess who their second member is?


	3. Chapter2: Mystery cards and a navigator!

Author's note:

Sorry for the boring last chapter. From here on, things will get more interesting

* * *

It had been 3 days since the defeat of Morgan and Luffy and Zoro were out sailing the sea in a small rowboat. Coby had been welcomed to the marines back in Shell Town, so he was no longer with them, and neither Zoro nor Luffy knew how to sail.

"I'm so hungry," Luffy whined.

"Quit your complaining," Zoro said, wondering in the back of his mind if he had picked the wrong captain to follow.

"I wonder when we'll be getting to the next island," Luffy said staring off in the distance.

"Well maybe we would know if you didn't drop the compass overboard!" Zoro argued.

Luffy's stomach grumbled again, "HUNGRY!"

"You just ate the last of our food!" Zoro yelled.

After a moment of silence, Luffy said, "We need a navigator, but more importantly, we need a musician."

Zoro face-palmed, "A musician?"

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled, "Because pirates love to sing!"

Just then, their boat started moving at a rapid pace, uncontrollably.

"What the-" Zoro started.

After a few minutes of violently being tugged around, the water settled.

"You survived," a man stated from another boat, "I did not see the shadow of death upon you today."

Luffy and Zoro looked around, and to their surprise found an odd man with long blonde hair, sitting in a nearby boat, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Basil Hawkins," he replied, with no change of emotion on his face.

"You seem cool!" Luffy shouted, "Join my crew!"

The man, Hawkins, just shuffled his deck and laid down cards, seeming somewhat surprised (if that's what that tiny expression of emotion was) and said, "There is a 50% probability of joining."

"Numbers are too confusing!" Luffy shouted, "Join my crew!"

"Just what makes you say there's a 50% probability of joining?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"The cards do not lie," Hawkins said.

"So they're mystery cards!" Luffy exclaimed, "COOL! Join my crew!"

Hawkins stared at the pair, slightly amused at their behavior.

"It would be helpful if you knew a thing or two about sailing," Zoro said to the mysterious man, "I memorized the map, so we shouldn't have gotten lost, but this rubber idiot dropped our compass in the ocean."

The man reshuffled his cards and laid them out again, "Chance of survival traveling with you two, 79%."

"Are you going to travel with us then?" Luffy asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

Hawkins paused for a moment, contemplating his decision. The boy with the strawhat and the man with the three swords seemed nice enough, and his cards _did_ tell him that his fate would change in the East Blue. Was this the reason his fate would change? He shuffled his deck. After receiving his answer, he said, "I will travel with you for now. Fate will show if I will stay."

"Cool!" Luffy smiled, "Looks like we have a new crewmember!"

"The nearest island is there," Hawkins said, pointing, "We should go there."

Somehow, they managed to reach an island in only about an hour, and so they docked.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted, jumping off the boat and running into town, leaving Zoro and Hawkins to follow behind him.

As they made their way into town, there was a loud bang as a canon went off in the distance.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, snapping out of his hunger induced state. Zoro grabbed a sword ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

"Chances of getting involved are 98%" Hawkins remarked offhandedly.

As they made it to the center of the village, they saw a group of twenty pirates with one man standing in the center.

"I declare this land my base!" he proclaimed loudly, "This will be the base of me, the future pirate king! Any person foolish enough to try to stop me shall be killed! Any protests?"

"I have one!" Luffy said, clenching his fists, "You won't be the pirate king! Because I'm gonna be the Pirate king!"

The man turned to Luffy, his curly red hair violently spinning around his face. "You _dare_ question Captain Blood-Spill Link?" he questioned, "You, punk, are about to feel the wrath of the Blood-Spill pirates!"

Luffy readied his fists while Zoro called out, "You need any help, captain?"

"Sure!" Luffy said.

Hawkins quietly stood, calm and serious, as the scene played out.

"C-Captain!" one of the men shouted, "That's the famous bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Here to collect my head?" the captain asked, "Well I'll tell you I won't be an easy fight! I am Blood-Spill Link! Wanted with a 10 million Beri bounty!"

"I'm not here to take your head!" Zoro said, "And I quit being a bounty hunter, I'm a pirate now!"

Blood-Spill Link paused for a moment before deciding, "I'm going to kill you! After your defeat and the destruction of this village, my bounty's bound to go up some more!"

"I'm getting tired of your bragging," Zoro said, unsheathing his swords and tying his bandana around his head, "Are you going to fight me, or are you just all talk?"

At this moment, Link scowled, pulling out some throwing knives, and threw them at Zoro, who easily dodged them. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the knives were returning, and was stabbed in the back, causing him to cough up blood.

"Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move!" Luffy shouted outraged.

"Devil fruit?" Zoro asked, coughing up a little more blood.

"I ate the return-return fruit," Link explained, laughing manically, "You three runts don't stand a chance!"

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted, shoving the annoying captain into a nearby building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Link asked, wobbling after standing up from where he landed in the rubble, barely keeping his balance.

"I'm a rubber-man," Luffy explained, stretching his checks to prove it.

Meanwhile, Basil Hawkins sat on the side, shuffling and placing his cards in a calm, relaxed manner.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help us?" Zoro asked, applying pressure to his wound.

"I do not see the shadow of death on you, nor do I see it upon your captain."

Zoro gave up on questioning him as a large group of pirates suddenly attacked him, closing in on him from all sides. Easily, Zoro used his three-sword-style to knock them all down, despite the blood leaking from his lower back. Meanwhile, Luffy managed to knock out Blood-Spill Link with a second Gum Gum Bazooka.

"You two both have quite impressive skills," Hawkins said calmly from where he was sitting.

"Now let's go to a restaurant! I need meat!" Luffy shouted.

After a meal, free of charge out of gratitude from the local townspeople, and loading up on supplies, Luffy, Zoro and Hawkins set back out to sea.

"So do you know a lot about sailing?" Luffy asked Hawkins excitedly.

"I studied navigation while I was in the North Blue," Hawkins explained calmly.

"Cool!" Luffy said, "Yay! Zoro! We have a navigator!"

"What are you doing here in the East Blue?" Zoro asked.

"I was informed my fate would change in the East Blue," Hawkins answered simply.

"Now that we have a navigator, let's go to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted happily, before his stomach grumbled, "HUNGRY!"

"Those townspeople where nice enough to give us some provisions for our trip," Zoro said.

"I already ate it all," Luffy said, looking up at the sky, clutching his grumbling stomach.

"YOU WHAT!?" Zoro asked, angry.

"The chances of starving on this crew are higher than the chance of being injured," Hawkins mused aloud, staring down at his cards.

Just then, a large bird flew above them. "That looks like it tastes good." Luffy drooled, "I'll go get it!"

He then proceeded to Gum-Gum Rocket himself to the bird.

"Help! He caught me in his mouth!"

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted, grabbing some oars, "How do you get in these situations?"

He then started rowing quickly towards where he saw Luffy and the bird head off. Hawkins also moved his raft so that he followed Zoro.

On their way, they found three guys treading water, who tried to get them to slow down, but ended up having to crawl onto the passing boat.

"We're hijacking this thing!" one of them said, drawing a sword.

After a brief moment of Zoro teaching them an important lesson about why not to draw your sword on random strangers (especially if said stranger is a very skilled swordsman in a search for his captain) the three men were rowing the boat.

"I can't believe you made me lose sight of him," Zoro said.

"There's an island nearby," one of the men said, "He might be heading there."

"There is a 98% chance of finding him there," Hawkins said, looking down at his cards.

"Good," Zoro said, closing his eyes, "Luffy better not make a habit of doing these things."

"The cards say there is a 95% chance he will."

Luffy landed, and was instantly attacked by two men. He wasn't really sure how that happened, just that there was some strange girl with orange hair who called her boss, causing the two men to attack him.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" he said, knocking out both of them with one punch.

"You're really strong!" a female voice called out from behind him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the girl with short orange hair.

"I'm Nami," she said, "And you seem really strong. Do you want to team up with me?"

* * *

More Author's blah-blah-blah spot:

Spent the longest time trying to decide if I wanted Nami and the other non-supernova strawhats to be in the story, and eventually decided I would (obviously they won't join his crew) so I just need to figure out how to incorporate them all.

Bet none of you expected Hawkins first :P Keep guessing who's next.


	4. Chapter3: Voodoo and Chop-Chop

Sorry it took longer...writers block

By the way, I do not own One Piece

Here's the next chapter :)

* * *

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the girl with short orange hair.

"I'm Nami," she said, "And you seem really strong. Do you want to team up with me?"

Later the two were found sitting in a nearby house.

"So is this your place?" Luffy asked.

"No," Nami replied, "I'm just staying here for now. Most of the villagers left town once the pirates took over."

"There are pirates here?" Luffy asked bright eyed.

"Yeah," Nami replied, not noticing his excitement, "The pirate, Buggy the Clown, and his goons took over this village a couple weeks back."

"What are you doing here then?" Luffy asked.

"Buggy has this map of the grand-line that I really need," Nami said.

"Really?" Luffy asked, "Are you a navigator?"

"Yes," Nami replied.

"We just got a navigator," Luffy said, "But you should join my pirate crew too!"

"You're a pirate?" Nami asked in total disgust, "No way would I ever join a pirate crew!"

"Why not?!" Luffy asked, "Pirates get to go out to sea and have awesome adventures!"

"No!" Nami responded, "Pirates are horrible, vile creatures! Pirates took the life of someone dear to me! I'll never become one! Scum like you would never understand!"

Then Nami smiled, an idea popping into her head, "I have an idea on how we can take down all the pirates in this town."

"Cool," Luffy said, swiping some food off the table and shoving it into his mouth.

Hawkins and Zoro docked at the base of town and tied up the boats.

"There is a captain on this island," Hawkins said, pointing, "Fate informs me he is this way."

"Ok," Zoro said, taking off in the opposite direction.

Hawkins observed the moss-headed swordsman for a moment before saying, "You are going the wrong way."

"Your directions were unclear!" Zoro shouted before storming off in the right direction.

"He lasted so long at sea without starving or dying stranding, despite his sense of direction," Hawkins mused aloud, "Fate must favor him."

"Why am I all tied up?" Luffy asked Nami as they approached Buggy the clown's camp.

"Just stick to the plan," Nami told him, pushing him forward. Finally the two reached the area Buggy the Clown made his base.

"Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown," Nami said, "I have brought the thief and your chart!"

Buggy the Clown smiled, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"I got in another fight with my boss," Nami lied casually, "I got feed up and decided to bring him here."

Before Luffy could fully comprehend what was going on, Nami had joined Buggy's crew and he was put in a cage, but much worse, they were eating food _right in front of him!_

"Just a little further," Luffy whispered to himself as he stretched, desperately wanting to take some food. At that moment, his arm snapped back, preventing him from grabbing any of the meal.

"Why don't we really celebrate by blowing up your old boss," Buggy suggested after a long description of his latest invention.

"How about later," Nami suggested, sweat rolling down her face, "It's a party! Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

"This is my idea of fun!" Buggy laughed, "And it'd be a great way to test your loyalty!"

Nami stood, deep in thought. If she didn't blow him up, she would be killed, but if she did, she would be no better than pirates. Sweat continued rolling down her face as she held the matched.

"Come on girly," one of the clown pirates laughed, "You're such a tease! Let me show you how it's done!"

Before Nami could really figure out what she was doing, she whipped out her stick and hit the guy over the head with it.

"What are you doing?" Buggy asked Nami furiously.

"So you're helping me now?" Luffy asked, confused.

"I'm not doing it for you, idiot!" Nami shouted, "I just don't want to sink so low as to act like a scumbag pirate!"

"Who are you calling scumbag, girlie?" Buggy asked, grabbing his knives. He throw his knives at her, and Nami prepared to be hit, but something stopped the knives just short of hitting her.

"No need to hurt the poor girl," Zoro said, still holding up his sword from his block. Basil Hawkins followed him into the square. "Luffy, how do you get into these situations?"

"Dunno," Luffy replied, "Hey Zoro, Hawkins, this is Nami, she might sail with us."

"Fire the cannon!" Buggy shouted, "Kill them all! All four of them!"

"Captain!" a man shouted, "That man with the swords, that's got to be, Roronoa Zoro!"

"The famous bounty hunter?" Buggy asked, "Are you here for my head?"

"I gave up bounty hunting," Zoro replied, "And I have no interest in your head. I'm just here for my captain!"

"But I have an interest," Buggy smiled sinisterly, "Imagine how feared I would be if I took down Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! My name would be feared by the whole East blue."

Zoro pulled out his three swords and tied his bandanna around his head, ready to fight. He was not going to lose.

"Nobody beats Captain Buggy!" A crewman shouted, "You're dead!"

"Who's nose is red?" Buggy asked, outraged. He then turned to Zoro, "It's true that nobody beats me! I have a devil fruit!"

Zoro readied he swords, but gasped when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his side.

"What the-?" Zoro asked as blood soaked his shirt.

"I have the chop chop fruit," Buggy proclaimed loudly, "I'm a separated man! I can separate my body parts and control them at a distance! You can't beat me!"

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked Hawkins, who was beside his cage shuffling and dealing his cards.

"I am attempting to discover who is holding the key to the cage," Hawkins replied without looking up.

"Those mystery cards are cool!" Luffy laughed.

_This crew is crazy_, Nami thought to herself.

Hawkins seemed satisfied with an answer and began walking silently towards Buggy's ship as Buggy and Zoro fought.

"Flashily fire the buggy ball at that boy!" Buggy ordered one of his crew.

_Oh crap_, Nami though as the fuse was light.

"I am the great Captain Buggy the Clown!" he shouted, "And I will crush all four of you!"

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, "The cannon! Don't extinguish the fuse! Get down!"

"Luffy, what are you? Cra-" Zoro paused, "Got it captain."

_They really are all insane!_ Nami thought.

Zoro them used all his strength, despite his injury, to lift the cannon and turn it around. Hawkins and Nami quickly caught on and helped. As soon as Buggy realized what was going on, he stopped laughing.

"What the hell are you flashy idiots doing?" he asked as the cannon went off.

Zoro and Hawkins them started pulling Luffy's cage towards the city, Zoro being extremely grateful that he didn't have to do it alone.

"The fates have decided our crews will clash," Hawkins said once they had reached town.

"No kidding," Zoro gasped, clutching his side.

"I saw the whole thing," a man said, suddenly appearing, "You should go see a doctor!"

Zoro laughed, "I'll just sleep it off."

"At least stay at my place," the man offered, "I have a guest room you can take a quick nap in. Oh, excuse me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm the mayor."

"Luffy," Zoro started, "I'm going to take a nap, alright?"

"Sure Zoro," Luffy said, looking at a dog that happened to be sitting there.

"That's Shu-shu," the mayor said.

"Does he move?" Luffy asked.

Then the mayor had explained about Shu-Shu and how he guarded the shop after his master died, because it was his treasure.

"Hey," Nami said, appearing behind them, "You helped me out of a rough situation back there, so I got you the key to the cage. Now we're even."

The mayor started feeding the dog and soon Nami had unlocked Luffy's cage with no difficulty.

"I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!" Luffy shouted eagerly as he sprang out of his cage.

"How are you going to do that?" Nami asked.

"I'm here to see Roronoa Zoro!" a man on a lion said, suddenly appearing in the square, "My name is Beast Tamer Mohji, and I'm going to defeat him."

"He's napping," Luffy said, standing preparing to fight, "You aren't going near him."

"I'm not interested in you," Mohji said, "But if you won't move, I'll destroy you."

"Captain," Hawkins asked, standing up, "May I?"

Mohji hadn't done anything to particularly anger Luffy, and Luffy was curious as to how Hawkins fought, so Luffy replied, "Sure."

"Richie, attack!" Mohji ordered. The lion took one swing, digging his claws into Hawkins skin. Surprisingly though, Hawkins didn't even flinch. Instead, dolls made of straw fell from his body.

"What are you?!" Mohji shouted in surprise.

"I am a Voodoo man," Hawkins replied calmly, "Your chances of victory are zero." Suddenly, Hawkins transformed into a giant creature.

"SO COOL!" Luffy shouted, stars forming in his eyes.

"No way!" Mohji shouted, "The only devil fruit eater I've ever met is Captain Buggy!"

The beast Hawkins had turned into swung his arms, knocking Mohji off his Lion.

"Don't hurt Richie!" Mohji yelled furiously. With two more swings of his arms, Hawkins knocked out both Richie and Mohji.

"That was so cool!" Luffy shouted, amazing. Nami and mayor stood in awe, never having imagined a devil fruit user like that. As Luffy smiled, stars still in his eyes, Hawkins returned to normal.

"I've never seen kids as powerful as you before!" the mayor shouted eagerly, but he soon frowned, "It's ridiculous that our town is being fought for by a few kids, while I, the mayor, have done nothing! You've inspired me! I'm going to fight for this town!"

"You'll get killed if you try!" Nami shouted in an attempt to stop him.

"This town is my treasure and I'm going to fight for it!" the mayor replied determined.

Just then, a cannonball was fired into the mayor's house.

"Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy shouted, "Is he alright?"

"Your friend is probably dead," the mayor replied solemnly, "No ordinary person would survive a shot like that."

Luffy looked towards the building, his worry vanishing when he saw the rubble moving, Zoro slowly walking out.

"That was a hell of a way to wake up," he frowned, dusting off his clothes.

"Zoro!" Luffy smiled.

"This Buggy guy is getting on my nerves," Zoro frowned, "Let's go finish him."

Luffy laughed, and Zoro, Hawkins, Luffy and Nami made their way back towards where Buggy and his gang where.

"What do you mean Mohji was flashily defeated?" Buggy asked one of his underlings furiously.

"The man with long blonde hair has a devil fruit!" his underling said, "He turned into some big creature!"

"WHAT?" Buggy asked.

"Hey Buggy!" a young voice cried, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You again?" Buggy asked, "Fire the buggy cannon!"

"Yes captain!" A shot rang out throughout the area as the buggy ball was shot directly towards where Luffy stood with his crew and Nami.

"GUM GUM BALLON!" Luffy shouted, inflating himself and causing the buggy ball to get fired right back towards the Buggy Pirates.

The ball exploded, leaving most of the crew knocked out.

"What are you?" Nami asked Luffy.

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy said, stretching his cheek, "I ate the Gum-Gum fruit."

"I thought you said the blonde one has devil fruit powers!" Buggy shouted, dropping the men he had used as a shield.

"He does," the one who had given the report wheezed before passing out.

"May I, captain?" A man asked, dropping his own human shield, "I would like to be the one to take Roronoa Zoro's head."

"Sure, Cabaji," Buggy smiled.

"I will now avenge my crew!" Cabaji shouted, riding a unicycle towards Luffy, a sword in his hands.

Just as the sword was about to skewer Luffy, however, there was a loud clash.

"If it's swords, I'm all for a fight," Zoro said, holding up one of his three swords.

Cabaji smiled, "It's an honor Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsman I get to slay you!"

Just then, there was a throbbing pain in Zoro's side and everyone recalled his injury from earlier.

Cabaji used this to his advantage, shooting a mouthful of fire at Zoro, then proceeded to kick Zoro where he was stabbed earlier, causing Zoro to cough up blood and fall over in pain.

After a few more kicks to his wound, Zoro stood up, blocking what was supposed to be the final blow from Cabaji.

"Do you have that much fun pocking at my wound?" Zoro asked, tearing his own sword through his side, "If I'm going to be the world's best swordsman, I can't lose with such small injuries."

The following battle was practically one sided, despite Zoro's injuries. Soon Cabaji was lying on the ground, defeated. Sometime during that battle, Nami had run off, muttering something about crazy pirates and gaining treasure.

"Luffy," Zoro said, breathing heavily and falling to the ground, "I'm gonna take a nap."

"YOU FLASHY IDIOTS THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE BUGGY PIRATES!" Buggy yelled furiously, "YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!"

"No we aren't," Luffy said plainly.

"You're really getting on my nerves kid!" Buggy yelled, "And that straw hat reminds me of someone who really annoys me! That idiotic Red-haired Shanks!"

"You know SHANKS?" Luffy asked.

And so the story of the two Cabin Boys was shared. Little did Luffy know, this all happened upon the ship of a man he greatly admired.

With the powers of Hawkins's Voodoo and Luffy's rubber, defeating Buggy was not a huge problem. At one point, Buggy had separated, and Nami decided to step in and help (mostly to help out her getaway with his treasure). She took all his middle parts and tied them together, so Buggy couldn't recombine.

From there, all Luffy really had to do was a simple GUM-GUM BAZOOKA and Buggy was sent flying through the air.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" Luffy asked Nami as she prepared her small boat and her new treasure.

"Yes," Nami replied, "You guys are all crazy, and I don't want your stupidity to cause me problems. Working with you does seem profitable though," she smiled, "So maybe if we see each other again, we could team up or something. See ya." And with that, she set sail.

"We should probably set sail soon too!" Luffy smiled.

"Another adventure, right captain?" Zoro smiled.

Luffy laughed, excited about the adventures he would experience and the crew he would find.

All waiting for him, out there in the vast oceans.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying this so far :)

By the way, I have plans for Nami, so this won't be the last you see of her :)

I plan to introduce the next supernova next chapter

And as always, leave criticism. I am still a young student in need of training by her elders in the Fanfic universe :)


	5. Chapter4: Port-Town Cook and a huge debt

AN: Wasn't too busy, so I'm updating sooner! This is where the story really starts to shift away from the manga, so enjoy!

* * *

Bonney had arrived in the East Blue three years before, living a quiet life every since. After her crazy journey through the West Blue, Grand Line and South Blue, she planned to keep it that way. Some days she would stare at the sea and consider becoming a pirate, just to oppose the world government, which she despised, but she never did. To oppose the world government on a large scale, she would need a powerful crew, which was something she just didn't have. She did care for her safety after all, so opposing the World Government would have to wait.

Quietly she returned to the restaurant she worked at, located right on the coast. The restaurant was really nothing special, just a small pub in a port-town, just the way she liked it.

A perfect, uneventful day was ahead of her.

Hawkins navigation was stranger than most, mainly due to the amount of fortune telling he used. Most of the time he would just shuffle cards and use those outcomes to steer the raft and rowboat.

"We're probably going to need a real boat," Zoro said after awaking from a nap, "These are a little small."

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed enthusiastically, "One with a big kitchen, and a big fridge filled with lots of meat!"

"Is meat the only thing you think about?" Zoro asked.

"Of course not, Zoro," Luffy replied, "I also think about becoming the pirate king."

Zoro laughed. Of course his captain would say that.

"Soon we shall reach an island," Hawkins informed them.

Luffy instantly got excited and took out the binoculars to see the island they were approaching.

"90% probability another will be added to our group," Hawkins said, looking down at the cards.

"I hope it'll be a musician!" Luffy smiled, looking at the island.

"Bonney! How many times have I told you not to eat a customer's food!" the head chief, a larger lady with flowing teal locks shouted after Bonney had cleared a plate that was most defiantly not for her.

"Maybe I wouldn't take as much if you let me eat more during breaks!" Bonney remarked, "I remade the dish and got it to the customer anyways. No need to be cranky, granny."

The head cook sighed to herself. Bonney was never going to learn, but she couldn't really kick the little brat out. It had been almost three years since Bonney arrived on her doorstep, half starved and looking for a job and a place to stay. Bonney was a decent cook, she soon learned, but before then, she learned exactly how much food fit inside that small figure.

"Fine," the head cook sighed again before returning to her own work, leaving Bonney to do what she would, so long as the restaurant stayed in one piece.

"Yay!" Luffy smiled, "A town! Now we can get more meat!"

"This location appears to be a port town," Hawkins informed them, "It would be wise to buy a ship here, as well as load our supplies. There is a 92% chance of death if we do not."

"Does anyone have a ship they want to give us?!" Luffy shouted at the crowd of people standing nearby. They all looked back at the scrawny boy who asked them, wondering why he was asking such a strange thing.

"Hello!" A salesman happily greeted them, "My shop sells the finest ships on the island! These fine ships would suit a young spirit like yourself. What do you estimate for your price range?"

"Price range?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"How much money can you spend?"

"I don't have any money," Luffy replied with his trademark grin.

The man frowned, "No money, no ship."

Luffy frowned, "Please?"

"No."

"Money shall be a large obstacle in the future," Hawkins remarked.

"Yeah," Zoro said, mostly to himself. After all, he could no longer participate in his former form of income.

"Hey! Zoro! Hawkins!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go eat!"

And so the small crew of three left in search of a restaurant.

Nami's boat (formerly a small rowboat owned by Buggy the Clown) landed on an island. She hadn't really intended to stop here, but figured she could take a break and load up on some more supplies, but not too much. Money didn't grow on trees after all.

She took her time on the beach, relaxing a little and trying to gain her land legs. The trip back to Arlong Park was longer than she thought it'd be, but she didn't mind being out longer. Anything to stay away from that place. So long as she drew their maps, the fish-men wouldn't mind too much.

Just then, she heard movement in the bushes that cover the top of the nearby cliff. She looked up to see a man with an extremely long nose standing confidently. "I am the brave Captain Usopp!" he declared, "I have 8000 followers willing to follow my command to the letter! We, the Usopp pirates, have claimed this island and the village on it as our territory! We kindly ask you to leave!"

Nami could instantly tell he was lying. His knees were shaking and the flags that were waving were obviously a device of some sort.

"You're lying," Nami told him plainly.

"How did you know!?" Usopp asked.

"And you just gave it away," Nami smiled sinisterly.

"Crap!" Usopp shouted, "Please don't kill me! I haven't done anything and I'm too young to die! I have the I-will-die-if-a-red-haired-girl-tries-to-murder-me disease! Very dangerous! Please don't kill me!"

And by some strange twist of fate, half an hour later, the two were found, sitting in the local restaurant, having lunch together.

"Bonney!" the head chief shouted, "We have a table of three ready to order! THAT PIZZA IS NOT FOR YOU! NOW GO!"

Bonney sighed, putting down her slice of pizza. After grabbing her notebook she went out to the table to find three young men goofing around. Well, two of them were goofing around while one observed with a completely straight face. Bonney wondered how the man with long blond hair and strange tattoos got along with the green-haired man and the straw-hatted boy.

"Hello and welcome to Our Wonderful Little Restaurant," she said rather annoyed that she had to take orders. Curse those pirates who knocked out most of their waiting staff! She would never forgive them for causing her to have to take orders, "I am Bonney and I will be your server today. May I take your order?"

The boy with the Straw hat spoke first, "I would like all the meat you have!"

The green-haired man seemed unsurprised by this, but he did end up rolling his eyes, before saying, "I would like the Sea King meat with a side of rice and a gallon of sake to start."

The boy with the straw hat laughed. Meanwhile, the man with the long blonde hair placed a few cards down before saying, "I shall order the soup of the day."

Bonney looked at those three men like they were the craziest thing she's seen, which they probably weren't, but they were most defiantly the strangest thing since she entered the East Blue.

She brought back their food soon and they began to eat.

"This tastes great!" Luffy yelled, eating a whole chicken in only a couple bites.

"It's so nice of you to treat us captain," Zoro smiled, downing another pint of sake.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, eating some ham.

Zoro sat up, "You mean you aren't paying?"

Luffy laughed, "Silly Zoro, I have no money."

"Then who's paying?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Fate has certainly taken an interesting turn," Hawkins commented, finishing his soup.

"Ok," Bonney said, returning to their table, "Would you like your bill?"

"They appeared to have forgotten money," Hawkins said, pointing at Luffy and Zoro, "Fate has spared me. I happen to possess just the correct amount of money to pay for the soup."

So a few minutes later, Zoro and Luffy found themselves in the kitchen trying to work off their meal while Hawkins returned to the ship.

"Take orders!" the head chief ordered them, handing them each a notebook.

Somehow, after only a minute of taking orders, Zoro was lost somewhere in the market down the street and Luffy managed to knock down the lamps that hung overhead.

"Are you two complete idiots?!" Bonney asked furiously.

Luffy laughed, his trademark grin lighting up his face. Zoro frowned, "Idiot?"

Bonney put her head in her hands, wondering how in the world she was going to deal with them.

"NO YOUR DEBT IS NOT PAID!" The head chief yelled at closing time, "Do you even know how much food you ate?! One day is NOT going to cut it!"

Luffy frowned. This work thing was harder than he thought.

"We'd get out of here a lot faster if Hawkins helped," Zoro said, putting his apron away in the storage closet.

Luffy smiled, "Hey Zoro! Do you think we'll be able to find a cook here to be our chief?"

"Maybe," Zoro nodded, scanning the cooks in the restaurant, "We wouldn't be much of a pirate crew without a chief."

"You both are pirates?" Bonney asked, suddenly intrigued in their conversation.

"Yeah," Luffy beamed, "I'm the captain!"

_That idiots the captain?_ Bonney thought, _They must be joking! There's no way these idiots are pirates!_

Luffy's smile then grew larger, "You should join my crew! We need a chief!"

"Why in the world would I ever work for an idiot like you?" Bonney asked bitterly. After all, even if they weren't total idiots, she wanted to avoid having trouble with the marines until she knew she could get her revenge.

"Please?" Luffy added, "It'll be lots of fun and we'll go on lots of adventures!"

"No," Bonney replied, rolling her eyes, "You two are complete idiots!"

Luffy frowned and didn't add anything, but he would not give up. Bonney was going to be on his crew.

"Let's dock here," a captain weakly told his once large fleet, "We'll get food, then claim this port as our base until we gain back our strength. Then we return to the Grand-Line!"

"But captain!" One of his crew protested weakly, "We're not going to be ready to go back to the Grand-Line!" This complaint was answered with a bullet to his head.

"Any other complaints?" the captain asked. There was no answer, so he continued, "Ghin was recently captured by the marines, but I can trust him to break out, and he will find me. After his return, we will set sail towards the Grand Line and find the One Piece!"

Weak cheers sounded, so their captain continued, "First, we eat!"

* * *

AN: Again, new to fanfiction, want advice, you know the routine

Which Supernova do _you_ want to meet next? I'm torn between two, so whatever you say may or may not affect this story's content!


	6. Chapter5: Former Pirate and Time Warp

AN: And I continue, enjoy the story

* * *

Usopp had ran off from lunch early (not without paying, Nami made sure). He had said something about needing to do something, which Nami later discovered was telling ridiculous stories to a sick girl to make her feel better.

_That's nice,_ Nami though after the Usopp 'Pirates' told her about it, _especially for someone who wants to be a pirate_.

After gathering necessary supplies for her trip back to her village, she ran into Usopp when walking through the village.

"Hey Usopp!" She called.

He seemed to snap out of some train of thought, "Oh, hi Nami."

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, sensing his mood.

"It's nothing," Usopp replied.

Nami could instantly tell that something was up. For many people, asking someone they just met would seem rude or awkward, but something told Nami to ask anyways.

"Are you sure? It really doesn't seem like nothing."

Usopp didn't really know whether or not to answer. He was normally one to complain loudly about his problems, but this was different. This was about his father, a subject really close to him. And it had been attacked! He already knew for their lunch earlier that Nami despised pirates, but something about her made him trust her.

"I'm going to tell you about my father."

"Fate warns me that we shall be in danger should we sleep in the boats tonight," Hawkins said calmly, sipping some hot beverage.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "If anyone attacks us, I can just cut them up. Why do you trust those cards so much?"

"Fate will do what it will, the cards do not lie," Hawkins replied mysteriously.

"Why don't we leave it to fate then?" Zoro offered, lying down, "We sleep here and see what happens."

Just then they heard shouts coming from the village nearby.

"What do you think that is?" Zoro asked.

"A twist of fate," Hawkins replied, "There is a 99% chance of our participation."

"Sounds like an adventure!" Luffy smiled as the sun sank below the horizon, "Let's go!"

"I can't believe the old lady at the restaurant actually feed them!" one woman whispered to another as they quickly fled the town.

"I HEARD THAT!" The head chief of the local pub shouted from where she stood, "It's not like I'm gonna let a man starve to death, no matter how cruel 'e was!"

"We, the Krieg Pirates are going to take over this town!" a huge man in large amounts of gold armor claimed, "We are going to take everything of value, then trash the rest!"

Luffy chose this moment to Gum-Gum Rocket himself, as well as Hawkins and Zoro, to the plaza.

"I do not favor that mode of transportation," Hawkins said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"GIVE US SOME SORT OF WARNING NEXT TIME!" Zoro shouted, getting up.

"That was fun!" Luffy grinned.

"Who is this kid?" Krieg asked one of his men.

"He doesn't have a bounty," the underling replied.

"Then he's not worth our time." Krieg replied.

"Are ya gonna pay for your meal?" The head cook asked him.

"Who are you to dare question the power of Krieg?!" he asked.

"Captain!" one of the men shouted, "That woman there! That's 'rolling pin' Jenny! She sailed the Grand-Line and got far before mysteriously disappearing! Her bounty reached 10 million!"

"Really?" Krieg asked with interest, "Surely you must have a logbook?"

"What does he mean you were once a pirate?" Bonney asked the head cook, rolling pin Jenny.

Jenny laughed, "Yep those were the best years of my life!"

Luffy looked amazed, "You were a pirate, Granny?"

"Yes I was and quit calling me Granny!" Jenny replied.

"I need that log book," Krieg said, fire burning in his eyes, "So I will become king of the pirates!"

"Wait!" Luffy shouted, darkness emitting from him. Bonney gasped; this was the first time she ever saw him serious, and was surprised such an emotion was possible for him.

"You're not going to become Pirate King! I AM!" And now that moment Bonney actually had any sort of faith in him was lost.

"You," Krieg chuckled, "Do you know what you need to survive out there? My armada of 50,000 men was reduced to 100 in only a week!"

The crowd began to murmur, if Don Krieg, the ruler of the East Blue couldn't last a week in the Grand Line, who could?

"That man, those eyes, just like a hawk, came and started systematically sinking our ships like it was nothing!" One of Krieg's underlings said shivering.

Zoro was instantly at attention, "Was he a swordsman?"

"He had a sword," he replied, confusion and fear in his eyes, "But I can't see how a sword can cut a ship cleanly in half! I don't even know what happened! That storm was a miracle! If it didn't come, none of us would have made it."

"This is why I need that Log Book!" Krieg shouted, "With more knowledge, we can take the Grand Line by storm!"

"Granny, if we defeat them, will that pay off our debt?" Luffy asked.

Jenny frowned for a moment, thinking, "Fine! Just get that man out of my sight!"

"Alright! You heard her, let's fight!" Luffy grinned.

"It's about time we fought," Zoro smiled, unsheathing his swords and tying his bandanna around his head."

"You chances of victory are Zero," Hawkins said calmly, transforming into a giant straw doll while pulling out a blade, "The shadow of death is upon you."

"This is rich," Krieg laughed, "A crew of three thinks that they can defeat the Krieg Pirates?"

"We have four members!" Luffy shouted.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COUNTING ME!?" Bonney asked.

"I already decided you are going to be our chef!" Luffy grinned.

At the same moment, two men were sneaking off of Don Krieg's ship, trying very hard not to be seen. One had a bald head with something red tied around it and the other had short black hair, a tattoo on his face and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"How did we end up on Krieg's ship?" the bald one asked.

"I don't know," the one with the tattoo replied, "Even with our skills, these are the Krieg pirates and even we could lose by a hair. Before they ate we could have taken them, but we should probably leave."

"Hey, is that-" the bald man paused, "HEY! JOHNNY IT'S BIG BRO ZORO!"

Zoro looked over to the two men, "Johnny? Yosaku?"

"It's us big bro Zoro!" the man named Johnny smiled.

Zoro laughed, "Came just in time for a fight."

Johnny and Yosaku had made it over to where Zoro, Luffy, Bonney and Hawkins were standing, ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Johnny and Yosaku both shouted, "With Big Bro Zoro, we can beat anyone!"

Neither of them really wanted to fight, but they had complete confidence in Zoro. If they had Zoro, no harm would come to them.

"I'm not interested in fighting such weaklings," Krieg replied arrogantly, "Men! Finish them off!"

"Captain!" A man shouted, "I will assist you!"

The men on the crew began shouting and cheering, claiming victory was assured. Shouts of 'We will win' and 'Go finish them Pearl' were cheered by many in the Crew.

"I, the invincible Pearl, will win! Never has any of my blood been shed in battle!"

"You fate will change today," Hawkins said, straight faced as ever, "I see defeat in your future."

"KRIEG YOU JERKFACE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted, ready to fight Krieg.

Meanwhile, a crowd of men found themselves around Bonney.

"Hey pretty lady," One of them said, "why don't you just give up and join us? We defiantly have a spot for you on our crew."

One of them grabbed her, who Bonney slapped away, "Don't touch me!" She warned, "TIME WARP!"

All of the sudden, all the men had been turned into crying little babies. The power didn't last a long time, but it would be enough.

It then struck her that she had used her powers, and she was no longer safe. If the world government got word, she would be in deep trouble.

At that moment, just as everyone's battles started, fate threw in something not even Hawkins would predict.

A man in a small, coffin shaped boat, light by green candles, pulled up to shore.

Nami and Usopp had found their way to where the cliffs overlooked the beach.

Despite hating pirates, Nami understood Usopp's pain and his story. Her instant emotion was anger at his father for leaving Usopp all alone, especially after his mother died, but the way Usopp described everything, it was almost as if he respected his father. She understood Usopp's anger when Kaya's butler insulted his dad. How would she react if someone said something bad about Bellemere?

"So, tell me about your parents," Usopp said, dangling his feet off the face of the cliff and leaning back a bit.

To tell someone she just met about her past was weird and not right. Something told her that Usopp was to be trusted though, like in another universe they were close friends, but even so, she couldn't burden Usopp with the weight of her past.

"I never met my birth parents," Nami said, staring off into the sea.

"Oh," Usopp said, awkwardly, "Sorry."

"But Bellemere was ten times better than regular parents anyway," Nami said, lost in thought.

She didn't tell her story, however, because Usopp told her to hide and watch. On the beach, there was a strange man moon walking and a guy in a suit.

"That's Kaya's butler and some weird other dude," Usopp whispered.

"Plan kill-the-little-rich-girl-and-steal-her-fortune will be soon underway," the odd man said, "And all those three years will be worth it, Captain Kuro."

And Usopp nearly passed out from shock.

* * *

AN: Blah Blah Blah Still want that critique. It will probably be another couple chapters before the next one is introduced, so keep on telling me which one you want to meet next.

I'm also curious, who is your favorite Supernova and why? If you review, could you just add that? I really want to know who all of you are looking forward to seeing.


	7. Chapter6: Devil Fruits VS Don Krieg

AN: Probably should mention that I, in fact, do not own One Piece. I am just a fan :)

* * *

Zoro had just fought the best swordsman in the world, Hawk Eye Mihawk, the man he set out to beat.

And he failed miserably.

As Zoro was knocked into the dark ocean, Luffy wanted to kill Mihawk, to avenge his first mate.

But Zoro was alive! Not only was he alive, he had also earned the respect of Hawk Eye Mihawk, a great feat.

"And you, what is your goal?" Mihawk asked Luffy.

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said.

"A rather high goal. Yours is even harder than his."

By this time, Johnny and Yosaku were shouting stuff along the lines of "Big bro Zoro! Say something!"

"Luffy," Zoro said, raising his sword, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted from where he stood next to Mihawk.

"Sorry for worrying you! You won't have anyone less than the best on your crew." He then coughed up blood.

"Big Bro! You can stop saying stuff now!" Johnny shouted panicking.

Zoro ignored him and continued, "I will never, I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never lose to anyone! Is that alright with you, Pirate King?"

"Sure Zoro!" Luffy replied, a grin on his face. Zoro would be alright.

"You two make a good team," Mihawk noted before turning to leave.

"Hey you!" Krieg shouted, "Are you going to fight me?"

"I considered it," Mihawk said without turning around, "But I've had my fill of fun for today."

Krieg was furious, but if he wanted a fight he was going to get one.

- [Scene Change] -

Nobody had listened to Usopp, no one at all! The word of the village liar was not the most trusted, after all, but this time he was serious! It was a disaster! The Black Cat pirates were going to attack!

"Did you warn them?" Nami asked when Usopp returned. She then noticed his eyes, and the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"They-they don't believe me," Usopp said, "Tomorrow at dawn, Kaya's going to die! I need to do something!"

"Well, what do you plan to do?" Nami asked.

His knees were shacking, his eyes were watering, and he knew he was no match for captain Kuro, but Usopp swallowed his sobs and proclaimed, "I am going to protect this village, even if it cost my life!"

Nami thought for a moment before saying, "I'm going to help."

Usopp looked at her for a minute before she continued, "But any treasure we get is mine!"

"We're going to help you too!" Three little kids said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Ninjin! Piiman! Tamanegi!" Usopp shouted, "You guys just go back!"

"So you weren't lying!" Ninjin shouted, "I knew it! We really are going to be attacked by pirates!"

"Why did you send us home?" Piiman asked.

"Yeah! You can trust us Captain Usopp!" Tamanegi added.

"No!" Usopp said, "It's too dangerous!"

"This village is our village too!" All three of them shouted together.

"We're going to protect it!" Ninjin said.

"Yeah! With our lives," Tamanegi added, fixing his glasses.

"You aren't going to just send us home!" Piiman said.

Usopp knew he wouldn't be able to convince them to turn around and go home. He would have to find ways to keep them safe when the time came. For now, he would have to keep them busy.

Night was falling, they had to get busy.

- [Scene change] -

Hawkins and Pearl had started fighting.

"You will not win!" Pearl laughed, "Nobody has ever been able to spill a drop of my blood."

WHAM!

Bonney was fighting the ever coming group of men with a frying pan that happened to be near her. Head chef Jenny had taught her how to fight using one for when pirates attacked. Unfortunately for Pearl, Bonney spun a little too much during her last attack and managed to accidentally hit the back of his head. Blood dripped out his nose.

"What's this?" Pearl asked, wiping his nose with the side of his hand. "Is this blood?"

"Indeed it is," Hawkins replied.

"That girl made me bleed!" Pearl shouted in mass panic.

At this point, the men fighting Bonney had backed down a bit and were telling Pearl to calm down and to take it easy.

"AHHH!" Pearl shouted, bursting into flames, "These people are too dangerous! We have to burn them up!"

Krieg just wanted to see these pesky rats defeated. Burning them up was a little much, but he wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't like they were on a ship, or something that could burn easily like that.

'Pay attention when you're fighting me!" Luffy shouted, charging towards Krieg.

"Runt! I can beat you with my eyes closed!"

Hawkins did not turn into his Voodoo form, because he knew if he did, he would take on colossal damage from the flames that now surrounded him. He drew his sword. This was not his preferred method of fighting, but Hawkins saw that shadow of death upon Pearl, so did not worry too much.

"Why aren't my flames scaring you? You should be running away in fear!" Pearl shouted, increasing the heat of his fire.

"Fate has informed me that I shall not fail," Hawkins said, "The shadow of death in upon you."

Pearl began to panic (not that he wasn't already); everyone backed away from his flames!

"Pearl Present!" Pearl shouted, using his fist shield to try to knock out Hawkins.

Hawkins easily stepped aside, avoiding the contact.

"YOU!" Pearl shouted, "Pearl Close!" With this, he slammed both his fist shields together on either side of Hawkins' head. The skin on his head came open and for a brief moment, Pearl thought he had finished him. Something strange than happened, voodoo dolls fell from his head.

"I did not believe I would be in much danger in the East blue," Hawkins said as Pearl watched in shock, "I am grateful that I decided to bring twenty."

"Time warp!" Bonney shouted, her hands stretched out in front of her. Pearl began to age, growing smaller until he was crushed under the weight of his armor. "You idiot! Why were you not fighting him seriously?"

"The cards told me I would not die," Hawkins said.

With Pearl defeated, the men on Krieg's ship were starting to worry; the only ones who were stronger than Pearl were Ghin, who was nowhere to be seen, and Krieg, who was tied up with another battle. Everyone had stopped battling to see what would happen between Krieg, the ruler of the East Blue, and Luffy, the new guy nobody knew about.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm and punching Krieg.

"Captain!" one of his men shouted, "None of these three are normal!"

"Idiots!" Krieg shouted, "These three are devil fruit users! They may seem really rare here, but in the Grand Line they're a dime a dozen."

A fight continued. Despite the sharp object and advanced weaponry Krieg had, he was never able to take down Luffy. Not with blades, or shooting spikes or even explosives. Despite his heavy, 'indestructible' armor, he was unable to defend himself against Luffy's punches. Somehow, someway, Luffy had defeated the king of the East Blue, Don Krieg.

After he knocked Don Krieg out, Luffy fell to the ground, exhausted and heavily injured.

"So Bonney, are you going to join my crew?"

- [Scene Change] -

It was a normal day at the Baratie. A few days before, Sanji had feed yet another broke, starving Pirate, this one by the name of Ghin, second in command of the Krieg Pirates, the most feared pirates in the East Blue. Apparently they had only lasted a week in the Grand Line. It was a truly frightening place.

"Sanji!" Zeff said. It was unusual for him to call Sanji by his first name, so instantly Sanji knew it was important, "Why have you never set out to find the all blue?"

"Stupid old man," Sanji said, drying some dishes, "I owe it to you to stay here and help."

"Your cooking's rubbish and you fight with customers every day. You're the one who scared all the waiters away, why the hell would I want you in my restaurant?"

"What are you trying to say old man?" Sanji asked, furiously.

"I'm saying I didn't save you so you could mess up my business! I saved you so you can set out and find the All Blue!"

Sanji lit his cigarette and stared off into the distance. It was true, his dream was to someday find the All Blue, a great sea where ingredients from all four seas lived together. This had been the dream of Zeff when he was younger, before he passed it onto Sanji, but Sanji hadn't gone off to chase it.

"I've talked to the other chefs and they've all agreed. Tomorrow, we're setting out for the Grand Line."

Sanji's eyes widened. The Pirate Grave Yard and The Sea of Disaster were two very common names for it, and Zeff wanted to sail there? "Are you crazy old man?"

"Knock it off you disrespectful little runt!" Zeff said, kicking Sanji in the back of his legs, "The Grand Line is filled with disaster. I made this restaurant to serve food to starving people on the seas. There's plenty more in the Grand Line, and far less help that people can get. We are going to sail there, and we are going to find the All Blue!"

And so, the Baratie would no longer be stationed in the East Blue, but it would head out, towards the Grand Line and towards the All Blue!

* * *

So, I have been adding scene changes (the little stars that go [ *** ] and that hasn't been working. Hopefully these scene changes work. I'm sorry if anything was confusing earlier.

I did not write in the Zoro VS Mihawk battle or the Luffy VS Krieg battle because those were in the manga/anime, so you all know what happend. If you want to review, go rewatch/reread this arc.

Any advice leave in the reveiws

Oh, and I want to write some oneshots. PM me with prompts if you have something one piece related you want me to write :)

Sorry for the extra long author's note, I promise not to make a habit of this


	8. Chapter7: Pirates attack! Usopp's plan!

AN: Obviously I don't own One Piece...

* * *

It had been an hour since the sun set and Nami, Usopp and the Usopp Pirates were hard at work covering the slope with lots of traps.

"So, this is the only way to get to the village?" Nami asked, double checking Usopp's logic.

"This should be where they come from," Usopp said, nodding his head.

"I docked my boat near a pass like this," Nami said.

"OH MY!" Usopp shouted, covering his face with his hand, "There is another place they could attack!"

Nami hit him on top of his head, "Well than! It's a really good thing I asked this early in the night! What were you going to do if I didn't ask! Idiot!"

"Ow," Usopp said, rubbing that large lump that was starting to form on his head.

"Come on," Nami said, her annoyance growing, "We need to go and place traps on the other side."

It was a long night of placing tacks, oil and other small traps on both cliffs.

- [Scene break] -

Dawn was approaching, and Bonney still hadn't gone to bed the previous night. Luffy was a complete idiot, but he was strong, and in the end, trustworthy. At the same time, however, Bonney hated what he did to her. She needed a quiet life, and the marines were going to come to the town soon. Just looking at the marines would not be a problem, but if she was involved with something as big as defeating Krieg, well, someone might figure something out.

There was really no choice, she would have to leave. Recent events forced her out of her only home, but at the same time, they gave her another home. She would have to sail with Luffy. With someone as strong as him, she wouldn't only survive; she might actually someday get her actual revenge.

Then Head Chef Jenny walked up to her, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"So, brat, are you leaving?"

During the three years they spent together, annoying the hell out of each other, they had both gained a small soft spot for the other.

"Of course I am, Old Hag!" Bonney shouted, "This Krieg thing made a huge mess! I have to leave, on the off chance I'm found!"

Jenny nodded, staring off to sea. "You know he's heading to the Grand Line, right?"

Bonney paused for a moment. "Yeah." There was another long pause before Bonney asked, "Why did you leave the Grand Line if you were doing so well?"

Still staring off at sea, Jenny seemed lost in thought, "When the Grand Line takes something precious to you, the adventure wears off and you return home."

Bonney wondered briefly what she meant, but gave up thinking about it. It had been a whole hour since she last ate, and she was starving.

Jenny seemed to come back to reality, "If you're going to leave, you should go with him. He's strong enough to protect his crew, and has the will to protect them with his life."

Bonney decided, she would have to go with them. Luffy would make a good captian.

- [Scene Break] -

Dawn crept up, but Nami and Usopp had a plan. Both passes had been completely covered in oil and a pile of large stones stood by each. Usopp and Ninjin stood at the top of one pass, Usopp ready to fire his slingshot at the first sign of attack, Ninjin ready to run. Nami and Tamanegi where at the top of the other pass, also ready. Piiman stood on the path someplace between the two cliffs. The plan was that the moment pirates attacked, the Usopp pirate on that side would run to Piiman, then they would run back to throw stones at the pirates as they tried to climb the hill. Piiman would run and alert the two on the other side, and they would all run back to help.

That's the kind of plan you get if you get two brain users, such as Nami and Usopp working together. They didn't need physical strength; they had brains on their side.

It was going to be a battle of Brains VS Brawns.

- [Scene Break] -

"YOU IDIOTS!" Bonney shouted upon seeing their two small boats, "Is this really how you've been sailing?!"

"Yeah," Luffy grinned, "But I want to get a nice BIG ship with a pirate flag with my Jolly Roger and everything!"

"Idiot! How do you expect to travel now!?"

Luffy thought about it for a moment, his face turning red from all the effort. "We keep asking people if they have a spare boat! If they're nice enough, they might just give up one!"

"Excuse me!" A man said, standing behind them. All four turned to see a tall, thin man wearing overalls and a button down shirt, "You four saved this town, so I just wanted to thank you."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"He's one of the shipwrights in town," Bonney replied.

"Can you get us a ship?" Luffy asked, excited.

The man paused for a moment. He _was _grateful, but ships were expensive, and those four would probably crash it in only a week!

Then again, without them he would have been at the mercy of Krieg.

"I'll show you the ships we currently have."

- [Scene Change] -

Kuro's crew had attacked on Usopp's side, and the moment they came, Usopp immediately started shooting them down with lead stars. Ninjin ran and shortly returned, completely out of breath, and began shooting rocks at them. Another five minutes, and Nami and the other two joined them.

Nami's stick had been created for close range fighting, so she really couldn't use it. She threw rocks with the kids before she came up with a much more productive weapon. Quickly she took a nearby branch and using some matches she kept in her pocket for when she camped, light it on fire and threw it down the slope. Immediately, several of Kuro's pirates burst into flames and began running around in hope of finding water to douse the flames.

"Nice one Nami," Usopp said, knocking swords and weapons out of the hands of the Black Cat Pirates. Several, as they tried to climb the hill slipped, knocking out other crewmembers during their fall.

"You idiots!" Jango shouted, "Kuro's going to be furious if we're late! Don't forget his rage! We're fighting a bunch of kids! This should be easy!" He then pulled out a small metal circle, "I'll just have to hypnotize all of you then! Look over here!"

However, before he could start the hypnotize anyone, a great shot from a great marksman knocked the disk right from his hands, and several yards into the ocean.

Jango started to panic, pulling out spare disks just to have each knocked right into the ocean. Soon, he was all out, and knew Kuro would kill him for this failure!

Soon, due to brilliant planning, only Jango and a handful of other pirates were standing. A big fire had started at the bottom, due to Nami's disregard to fire regulation. The Black Cat Pirates were frantically trying to put it out while Jango shouted, "Hurry! We don't want the villagers to come here while we're weakened! We need to hurry up and get rid of them! Captain Kuro's going to be furious!"

"You have that right," a cold voice said, suddenly behind Nami, Usopp and the kids. All five of them froze. This was not good.

"C-Captain Kuro!" Jango shouted stuttering, "How-How very nice to see you so soon!"

"Why are you taking so long to get to the village? Dawn was an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry Captain!" Jango apologized, "These runts were getting in our way!"

"Three children, the village liar and a traveler are too much for you to handle? We need to kill Kaya so I can inherit her fortune!"

"So it's true!" a weak, high pitched voice shouted, "Usopp was telling the truth! Merry told me everything!"

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted, "Get back to the village! He's going to kill you!"

Kaya emerged from the woods, a shaking gun pointed in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Usopp," she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "I should have believed you! You tried to protect me and I just pushed you away!"

"No need to apologize Kaya! Just run!"

"Well, look who came. Miss Kaya," Kuro said, adjusting his glasses, "It seems you learned the truth. But just think. These past three years, we shared so many memories."

Kaya paused, and Kuro approached her, "I took you shopping and took care of you, you told jokes and shared stories," he grabbed the gun she was holding, "And I despised every minute of it! All that got me through it was the thought of killing you in the end and taking all your fortune!"

Kaya gasped, but Kuro had knocked the gun out of her hands.

"What if I just give you all my treasure!?" Kaya asked, "Will you all just leave?"

"That's not what I want, I want a peaceful life, not a pirate one."

Kaya shirked her loudest, blood-curdling shirk. In the moment of shock, she quickly bent down, grabbed the gun and pointed it towards her head.

"You're not in my will," Kaya said, gun still pointed at her head, "If I die, then those three years would have been for nothing!"

Kuro's eyes widened.

"Don't do it!" Usopp shouted, not wanting to lose Kaya.

She knew that Kuro was shocked, she quickly, closing her eyes, she pointed it at Kuro and fired. The bullet hit, spilling blood.

"I'm sorry," Kaya said.

"Don't apologize to the enemy!" Nami shouted, "Run! He's probably going to find a way to get your fortune either way!"

Kaya nodded and ran into the woods.

Meanwhile, the villagers were going about their daily business, but their morning was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and swords clashing at the shore. They saw a column of smoke reaching the sky and heard a loud, blood curdling shriek.

"Something's wrong," one villager said to another.

"What if Usopp was telling the truth?" the other replied, a look of worry forming on his face.

"He says pirates are coming every day," a third villager interrupted, "Obviously if pirates ever did come, he would have shouted about it the previous day, because he always shouts about it!"

"We need to go check it out!" They agreed, grabbing weapons on the off chance that pirates really were attacking.

- [Scene change] -

Kuro shouted, "Don't just stand there Jango! Go get her!"

"I'm sorry captain, but I appear to be stuck at the bottom of this pass."

"Get her!"

"Yes sir!"

"Usopp pirates," Usopp said as Jango tried to get up the cliff, "Run into the woods and protect Kaya! Keep running and don't stop hiding! I'll deal with Kuro!"

"Yes Captain!" They shouted before turning and running into the forest.

"You! You can't stop me! You're too weak!"

Usopp readied his slingshot, and with a strong resolve said, "Maybe I am, but I'm going to die trying!"

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm leaving off at a cliffhanger :P

I didn't indent to have Usopp VS Kuro be a big thing, but it's turning into one. I promise, next chapter will be more Supernova-y

To answer some question's I've received:

1) No, the original Straw-Hats will not be on the crew (with the exception of Zoro and Luffy because they are supernovas) However, they will all play their part in the story, and you will get some tid-bits of what's going on with them :)

2) I'm sorry, but there's no realistic way the Merry could be their ship in this chain of events, however, the Merry will be a part of the story, but I'm not going to give spoilers.

On another note, November is NaNoWriMo. I will be busy writing my own creative novel that month, and will be quite busy. If i find myself ahead on that (yeah right) I might be able to update, however, do not expect frequent updates.

**Edit: I accidentally kept calling Kuro, Krieg. I think I fixed them all, but if you still find a few, let me know...**


	9. Chapter8: Battle Finishes and New Ships!

Enjoy:

* * *

Usopp fell, bloody and weak, to the ground. He was no match for Kuro, and the battle was proof.

"Don't. Hurt. Her." Usopp wheezed from the ground.

Kuro laughed, "And who's going to stop me?"

"We are!" a man said.

Kuro and Usopp turned to see half the village standing there, with pitchforks, spears, frying pans and any other tool of daily life that could be used for battle.

"It appears the village liar was telling the truth," one bar owner said, "I guess miracles can happen!"

Usopp tried to shout, "Go away! He's going to kill you!" But he couldn't saw anything. His strength failed him and slowly he felt himself fading away. He couldn't die! He was too young and he failed! He didn't protect the village! Kuro was going to get them! They were going to die! All Usopp could do was mutter as the world disappeared from around him.

- [Scene change] -

Kuro knew his plans of living in peace were then shattered. How could he live out a peaceful life if everyone in the village knew that he was a pirate? It would be impossible. They had seen him beat Usopp to the verge of death and threaten to go after Kaya. He had shown them through his actions that he was a liar, a malicious liar.

"Let's get him!" one villager said, "Mr. Jack from the shoe shop is calling marines on a den-den mushi, they should be here any minute to help take him away!"

"The marines stand no chance against me," Kuro said calmly, "You all will die, like this liar boy."

Nami, being the sneaky little rat that she was, somehow managed to tie Kuro's shoes together when he was distracted with the villagers. She didn't survive years as a pirate thief by standing around doing nothing, after all.

"Out of the back attack!" Kuro shouted, rocking himself back and forth. However, he tripped and fell the moment he tried to move for the attack. The moment he hit the ground, the townspeople crowded around him and knocked him out.

"I'm going to go find Kaya," Nami said, "You should probably treat Usopp!"

Nami then turned and ran into the woods without another word. She knew the pain of losing someone to pirates, and she would not let Usopp feel the same pain.

- [Scene change] -

"Run Miss Kaya!" The Usopp pirates shouted, "He's going to get you!"

"Too late, runts," Jango said, pulling Kaya by the hair, "I'm going to have you write your will, then I will kill you."

Kaya struggled to get free, but Jango held a tight grip. She had to break free! Usopp was fighting for her! She kicked her legs, and after several misses, managed to kick Jango right in between the legs, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing her to escape. The mad run to stay away continued.

Unfortunately, the Usopp pirates were being held hostage, and Kaya agreed to do whatever, just so long as Jango didn't hurt the children. Slowly, she took the will. Once she signed it, she knew her life would be over, but she knew that was the only way to protect the children, Usopp's friends.

During the time Jango was distracted with Kaya, another girl came into the woods. Slowly, she crept towards where Jango was. Kaya was taking her time. "Hurry up girl!"

The young Usopp Pirates saw Nami creeping her way towards Jango, but Nami motioned for them to be silent. She didn't have strength on her side, so she only had one shot. After making her way all the way towards Jango, she pulled put her stick and bashed him over the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Kaya was safe, now Usopp just needed to recover.

- [Scene change] -

"This is ours?!" Luffy asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

It wasn't large, nor was it a new model, but it defiantly had its charm. It was an older, caravel model, but Luffy never really cared for details. He was more excited about the polar bear head at the front of the ship, and had already determined that it was going to be his special seat.

"It's all yours," the shipwright said, a little upset that he was going to give the ship away for free, "It has a large kitchen space, and Jenny said that she was going to provide a couple weeks worth of rations. There are two large rooms, which you can use as the men's bedroom and the women's bedroom, and several other nice features."

Bonney nodded her head in agreement.

"An interesting fate awaits us," Hawkins said.

"Please don't let me regret this, please don't let me regret this," Bonney kept repeating over and over to herself.

"Big bro Zoro!" Johnny shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Johnny," Zoro said, "What's up?"

"Well, we lost our ship," Johnny said, frowning, "Yosaku and I were wondering if we could sail with you and Big Bro Luffy for a while."

Luffy grinned, "Sure!"

"Thank you so much Big Bro Luffy!"

"Alright!" Luffy smiled, "Let's go!"

And so, they sailed off.

- [Scene Change] -

Usopp awoke with a start. He thought he was a goner! But Kaya! She had to be alive, right? She couldn't have died!

"You're awake," a beautiful voice said, a smile in her voice.

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted, filled with relief and overwhelming joy, "You're alive!" He almost had to fight back tears of joy that they were both alive. A question then began to fill his mind, "What happened?"

"Usopp's alive!" a familiar female voice shouted, and a slim figure entered the room.

"Nami!" Usopp said, recognizing the girl, "Could you fill me in on what happened after I blacked out?"

Nami nodded, "The villagers heard all the noise we were making and came to investigate. I tied Kuro's shoes together, so he fell when he tried to attack, and we all overwhelmed him with numbers and knocked him unconscious. Your little pirate friends ran around a forest, I beat up Jango with my stick, Kaya's safe. Now here's a much more important question," her eyes had changed to Beri symbols, "Is there some form of cash reward for saving the village?"

Kaya smiled, "Of course, if you want. You saved my life! How does three million beri sound?"

Nami's eyes turned to even larger Beri symbols and she glowed with happiness, "That sounds great!"

- [Scene change] -

"We need a name for the ship!" Luffy determined as soon as they set sail.

"How about Sweet Charm?" Bonney offered, "Or the Pizza Boat."

"How about the Meat Ship!" Luffy said, continuing the chain of food.

"May I inquire as to why you two are listing foods?" Hawkins asked.

"How about the Master Polar Bear of Awesome ship?" Luffy asked, filled with excitement.

"No!" Bonney said, "Idiot! We need a cool name!"

"Lion beast Polar Bear!"

"No."

"What if we were to name the vessel The Journeyer?" Hawkins suggested, "As it shall be accompanying us on many journeys."

"Ok!" Luffy grinned, "The Journeyer! Let's go!"

- [Scene Change] -

"Nami!" Usopp shouted, approaching the ship Nami was about to leave in.

"Yes?" Nami asked, somewhat impatiently; she needed to get back to robbing ships. The Black Cat Pirates had quite a bit of treasure, and the reward money Kaya gave her was quite a large sum, and on top of that, she had Buggy's money, but she needed more.

"I was thinking about going out to sea," Usopp said, staring off out to the large open ocean, "To become a brave warrior, like my father."

"Good for you," Nami replied, not particularly caring.

"I told Kaya. She and one of her servants gave me a ship. It's called the Going Merry."

"Um hum," Nami nodded, not paying too much attention as she prepared to set out for sea.

Usopp swallowed. "I can't navigate and I was wondering if," he took a deep breath, "Do you want to travel with me?"

Nami looked up at him in complete shock, but didn't answer.

"It's okay. Nobody wants to travel with someone weak like me. I'd just tie you down. Never mind."

Nami blinked, "No. That's be great. I'll travel with you."

"I call captain!" Usopp smiled.

"I'm fine with that."

- [Scene change] -

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy complained.

"You just ate an hour ago!" Bonney shouted in reply.

"So did you! But you're eating another slice of pizza!"

"I'm the cook! I get to do that!"

"But I'm the captain!"

"Where do you keep the stash of sake?" Zoro asked, interrupting the argument.

"Idiot! I'm not going to tell you that!" Bonney said, "Seriously! Is sake the only thing you ever want to drink?! If you're thirsty, just drink some water!"

"HUNGRY!" Luffy shouted.

"Why the hell did I join these idiots?" Bonney asked, burying her head in her hands.

"We appear to be approaching an island," Hawkins said from where he was sitting silently the entire time.

"Thank goodness! I can finally get some time away from these idiots!"

Johnny and Yosaku came up from bellow deck. Bonney had forgotten about those two idiots.

"Big Sis Bonney," Johnny said, "How are you?"

Those two had gained nothing but her annoyance since she met them, an annoyance that just seemed to grow larger and larger with every word they spoke.

"Fine," Bonney replied through clenched teeth, "And don't call me Big Sis Bonney!"

"When's dinner?" Luffy asked.

"ASK ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL THROW YOU OVERBOARD!"

"But I have a devil fruit power," Luffy argued, "If you throw me overboard, I'll drown."

"THAT'S THE POINT CAPTAIN IDIOT!"

Zoro laughed. His captain and the cook would definitely get into a lot of arguments in the future.

It wasn't long before Bonney stormed off angry; leaving behind a toddler aged Luffy.

It was amazing how similarly toddler Luffy acted compared to regular Luffy. He simply ran around shouting about being pirate king, except he was clumsier. He fell on his face and Zoro chuckled.

The effect wore off after only five minutes, so soon Luffy was back to his teenaged self, but it was still a very amusing five minutes.

"She's mean," Luffy said, rubbing the injuries he gained from falling on his face several times.

"Idiots! Dinner's ready!" Bonney shouted from the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

- [Scene change] -

Nami and Usopp had been sailing a couple days on the Going Merry, and they had learned pretty much how to get along and how each other behaved.

Which is exactly why Usopp worried one morning. After Nami had eaten breakfast and read the paper, her mood suddenly changed, and she changed course.

"Where are we going?" Usopp asked.

"None of your concern," Nami replied coldly.

* * *

AN: I hope you are enjoying...Don't expect too many updates in November...I'm a very busy person this month..

Please add your thoughts in the reviews...I need advice on my story, because this is still my first fanfiction, and I want to know if I'm doing a good job


	10. Chapter9: Battle of Arlong Park

I'm really tired right now. Mention if you see anything that I should fix

* * *

Usopp sat, tied up in his own ship, wondering what had happened to Nami. One minute they were enjoying a normal morning and the next, she had turned stone cold and changed course. When he started asking too many questions, she tied him up. What was she up to? This was mutiny.

Meanwhile, Nami looked up at the bare sails of the Going Merry. Usopp hadn't painted them yet, to her insistence, because she claimed they needed a larger crew to even consider calling themselves pirates. Even if they did have a crew that large, she would never be a pirate, ever! Instead, Nami and Usopp agreed to call themselves brave warriors of the seas if anyone asked, not that anyone would really need to.

But there was a bigger problem than names at the moment. Arlong had destroyed a village. She needed to return. She could never allow the same to happen to hers.

She just needed to find a safe place to drop Usopp off at. She didn't want to get him involved with her business, but she still liked him as a person. Maybe she could keep her trip home short, and hide Usopp in the ship until she left again.

She just couldn't decide. She approached her home island and she still hadn't made a decision. She hid the ship on a far off dock, and stepped off the ship after leaving a message for Usopp on the off chance he broke free of the ropes.

She was back home.

She prepared for whatever torture Arlong was going to put her through this time.

- [Scene Change] -

"Fate informs me we shall grow stronger during our stay upon this island," Hawkins said as they landed on the island.

Bonney tightened her grip upon her frying pan. From what Hawkins said, it sounded like a fight was coming.

"Sounds like fun!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go!"

And so they set off.

- [Scene Change] -

"I can't believe you almost attacked a fishman!" A blue haired girl said, scolding Luffy for his previous actions.

"He tried to take my lunch!" Luffy shouted, "And it's really hard to get more food from Bonney!"

"When a fishman takes something," the girl started, "You let them have it! We don't want to anger them, and we especially don't want foreigners messing things up!"

The girl with short blue hair then sighed, "Here's some food."

Luffy smiled, thanked her, then dug in.

"I'm Nojiko by the way."

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"Nice to meet you, Luffy."

- [Scene Change] -

Zoro had gotten lost, of course. And where did this great swordsman end up?

Arlong Park of course.

And the fishmen weren't too happy with their unexpected visitor, so they attacked him. It wasn't pretty. In only a few moments, most of the fishmen were knocked out.

"What human _dares_ question the superiority of Fishmen?" A fishman with a long nose asked.

"You're really pissing me off," Zoro frowned, raising his sword, "You expect me to let you attack me."

"Zoro?" A female voice asked, as an orange haired girl entered the area.

Zoro looked up. That girl was familiar; Zoro knew he definitely saw her before.

"Nami?" Zoro asked, "You're that girl from back when we fought Buggy, right?"

Nami nodded, a little confused at why Zoro had even appeared.

"Didn't you say you hated pirates?" Zoro asked, "What are you doing with them?"

Nami smiled a sinister smile, "I guess I'm good at deception. I've been with the Arlong Pirates from the start!"

Zoro shrugged. He didn't particularly care. "Whatever floats your boat."

- [Scene Change] -

A lot had happened since landing on the island.

First, the villagers were really nice to Luffy, and they gave him food.

Second, Luffy ran into Nami, and recognized her. She was crying about a broken promise. Nami was one of his friends from the past, and it made him sad that she was hurt.

Third, the nice villagers who gave him food were attacked by Arlong.

That was when he found out about how Arlong treated those nice villagers. Luffy was mad.

And he decided he was going to help them.

- [Scene Change] -

Usopp _finally_ managed to break free of the ropes Nami had tied. He was mad! There had to be something going on! She didn't just act like that!

He then climbed on deck, trying to find where she had run off to, and during his investigation, discovered a note.

_Dear Usopp,_

_I'm leaving. I took all the treasure, but you can keep the ship, final offer. _

_Actually, I'm a pirate myself, and was just tricking you this whole time. I'm grinning right now with how gullible you are! Again, I really don't need the ship, keep it! Hey, maybe by fate, I'll see you again. _

_See you! (Maybe)_

_~Nami_

Despite her note, Usopp didn't believe her. Normally he was one to take things at face value, but he was starting to like Nami as a person, and there was a clear change of emotion. He had to think about it, but it was clearly after Nami had read the newspaper.

Now, where did she put it?

Another long search was ahead! Nothing too tough for the brave captain Usopp!

- [Scene Change] -

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked, barging into Arlong Park.

A shark fishman raised his head to see who had disturbed him.

"Luffy! Idiot! Do we really need to fight every powerful guy you find?!" Bonney asked, entering Arlong Park, firmly clutching her frying pan.

"Our fate seems to share that will be so," Hawkins said, also entering the park.

Zoro tied his bandanna around his head, "That's our captain."

"Four humans _dare_ question the authority of me?" Arlong asked, "Crush them."

A group of fishmen sprung to action, but all of them were easily punched, sliced or hit aside.

"Arlong! You were mean to those nice villagers who gave me food!" Luffy shouted, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh, are you now?" Arlong asked, "I am a fishman! My strength is superior to yours!"

"I will defeat you!" Luffy shouted.

Slowly, those around him started gaining hope for the first time in years. Maybe, just maybe, this crew would defeat Arlong!

- [Time passes] -

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR FEET STUCK YOU IDIOT!" Bonney shouted at Luffy as he tried to release his feet from the cement.

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Bonney buried her head in her hands, muttering, "Why did I follow this idiot captain."

SLASH!

"Pay attention!" Zoro shouted at Bonney as he defended her against an octopus fishman.

"Sorry," Bonney said, straightening herself up and gripping her frying pan.

During the brief moment of distraction, some of the fishmen broke the concrete floor and tossed it, along with Luffy, into the sea.

"Crap!" Bonney shouted, "I can't swim!"

Zoro grimaced. Jumping into the water was his only shot, but that fishman with the swords just wasn't going to let him. Soon, he was engaged in battle.

Hawkins and Bonney couldn't swim, but even if they could, their hands were full with a larger problem.

Bonney was fighting a fishman named Chu, and Hawkins was facing a fishman named Kuroobi.

Chu shot several burst of water at Bonney, who quickly blocked them with her frying pan. When she glanced down at her weapon of choice, she realized it was dented where the water had hit it. How strong was that guy?

Meanwhile, in Hawkins' battle against Kuroobi, Hawkins had pulled out his blade. In a swift movement, he swung the blade towards Kuroobi, who easily dodged it. However, the blade cut the tips of his hair, which was just what Hawkins needed.

"Voodoo Voodoo Copy," Hawkins said, quickly crafting a voodoo doll with the hair, "I sense defeat hanging over you."

"Fishman Karate!" Kuroobi shouted, hitting Hawkins. It was supposed to cause Hawkins to double over in pain, but instead Kuroobi felt an intense pain in his stomach.

"Due to my powers any attack you inflict upon me will be reflected back upon you," Hawkins said calmly. "Chances of success, 50%. Chances of death, 1%. Chances of becoming stronger, 90%."

Just then, Hawkins was splashed with a large amount of sea-water. Instantly, several voodoo dolls fell from his body, useless.

"You appear to have discovered a weak point," Hawkins said, still not worried. He pulled out his blade again.

Back in the Bonney VS Chu fight, Bonney was using her agility to dodge any of the fishman sniper's attacks. She had to do something. Gripping her frying pan, she charged at the fishman and slammed him over the head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but he was dizzy, and thus weaker.

After 3 long, exhausting battles, Kuroobi, Hatchan, and Chu were all knocked out on the floor. Zoro received new gushing wounds, and his old ones had opened up, but he was still standing. Hawkins had not received any damage, due to the fact that not all of his voodoo dolls had leaked out during the seawater incident, and Bonney was breathing heavy, ready to collapse.

"Do, you, think, Luffy, is, alright?" Bonney asked, still unable to catch her breath.

"I'm going to have to go and check," Zoro said, turning towards the water.

"Don't be an idiot!" Bonney wheezed, "If you swim like that, you'll die! Idiot!"

"Who else is going to go after him?" Zoro asked.

Arlong, who had been trying to suppress his anger, approached Zoro. He had to kill that human! He grabbed Zoro by his shirt and hoisted him in the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU USELESS HUMAN!"

- [Scene change] -

Nice blue-haired girl and pinwheel hat had helped Luffy, and they had finally managed to free his legs, which were shooting up from where they were in the water. When they finally surfaced, he was flung into the air. With a bird's eye view of the park, Luffy could see that Zoro was being held by Arlong, and that he was heavily bleeding.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. Everyone in the Park was looking up at him, "Switch places!"

He then proceeded to stretch, grabbing Zoro and pulling him back, which resulted in a far flying Zoro and Luffy rocketing towards Arlong.

And so began the long fight between Luffy and Arlong.

- [Scene Break] -

It had taken a while, but Usopp finally realized what was going on. The newspaper mentioned the destruction of a village, a village on the very island that the genius, _inspector Usopp_, stood. He soon discovered that Nami _lived and grew up in_ one of the villages nearby. He determined that she needed to defend her own village from the hands of pirates, and after all the help she gave him in protecting his.

His knees shook with, um, excitement. Yes! He was definitely not trembling in fear! He was totally fine! He was going to find Nami and help her beat up some pirates, simple as that!

He needed to find Nami. That was a must. She was his Nakama, after all. However, the more information he gained, the more he wanted to turn around, and run away. Apparently, the pirate who took everything over was a fishman named Arlong. A fishman! They were rumored to have ten times the strength of an average human! Not even local marines could take down Arlong! If the marines couldn't handle him, could Usopp?

The answer, of course, was no. Usopp couldn't even fight Kuro, and Kuro had a much lower bounty.

Usopp crept, knees shaking, up to Arlong Park, where he was told Arlong stayed. He took deep breaths, readying himself for a fight.

And gasped when he was a boy with a small figure and a straw-hat standing over the defeated body of a fishman.

What had happened?

- [Scene Change] -

"Usopp?" Nami shouted when she saw him enter the Park. Arlong had just been defeated, and she was finally free!

"Nami," Usopp said, jumping, "Are you okay?"

Nami smiled, "Arlong's gone! I'm finally free! I'm more than okay!"

Usopp smiled, "If only I, the great captain Usopp, had arrived sooner! I could have taught that brute Arlong a lesson! He would have stayed clear out of this place!"

Nami smiled, for once enjoying his normally annoying tales of bravery and strength. She was finally free. Free to do as she pleases, including joining Usopp and fulfilling her dream.

She could finally make maps for her.

- [Scene Change] -

During the days of the feast, which Luffy and the crew happily stayed for, Luffy had managed to become great friends with Usopp.

"You mean you know my father?" Usopp asked after Luffy mentioned knowing Yasopp from Shanks' crew.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned, "He talked more about you than I can stand!"

"So he remembers me!" Usopp smiled.

"Yeah."

Usopp stared out into the ocean.

"I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea, just like him," Usopp determined, "Someone he can be proud of."

They talked about many things, and the conversation eventually turned to Luffy's ship.

"What do you mean you don't have a pirate mark?" Usopp asked, "I, the great artist Usopp, can paint you one, as a token of my appreciation for helping save Nami."

And so, a skull with a strawhat was drawn on the main sail as well as the flag.

And the Strawhats had their symbol.

- [Scene Change] -

The mail came and Bonney grabbed it. She didn't particularly like the mail, but figured she needed to know about some very important things that happened in the world. Apparently Whitebeard had claimed another island under his territory. That was another island saved by Whitebeard.

She dropped the paper when she got to the bounty section, shocked.

"Luffy!" Bonney shouted, "You need to see this!"

* * *

As always, review

No, I don't own One Piece

Any sort of comments are nice

Still looking for oneshots to write, PM me with prompts.


	11. Chapter10: The Loguetown adventure!

I love weekends; they have so much time to write! Here's the next chapter:

* * *

"Luffy!" Bonney shouted, "You need to see this!"

"What?" Luffy asked, springing from where he sat, upon the polar bear head of The Journeyer.

Bonney held up a sheet of paper. Luffy looked at it, a smile slowly emerging on his face.

"30 MILLION!" He shouted, eyes glowing with excitement. "Hey Zoro! I have a bounty!"

There it was, right on the poster. Luffy was grinning his signature grin, the remains of Arlong Park crumbling in the background.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO HAPPY ABOUT IT, CAPTAIN IDIOT!" Bonney shouted.

Luffy laughed, "But it's just great!"

**Meanwhile, in a small eerie boat**

Mihawk looked down at the smiling idiot and grinned darkly. Thirty million was a nice sum. That swordsman definitely had a pretty powerful captain. Speaking of the captain, Mihawk knew someone who would probably want to hear about it.

That idiot Shanks

And so, later that day, Mihawk found himself being forced to drink and party, by that annoying red-haired captain. That man partied way too much.

**Back at the restaurant**

"So, that runt's got a bounty?" Jenny laughed, "Hope Bonney's not too furious. She never liked things like that."

"I just hope they don't ruin that perfectly good ship," the shipwright at the bar mumbled, sulking into his drink.

**Windmill village!**

"Three cheers to Luffy!" a townsperson shouted, "The most wanted pirate in all of the East Blue!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, all celebrating the achievements of Luffy, one of their own. Well, all except one.

"They are fools," the mayor said, sulking, "Why are they celebrating a famous criminal coming from our town?"

"They're just happy for Luffy," Makino said, pouring the old man another drink, "He looks so happy in the poster, and he's living out his dream!"

"Dream?" The mayor asked, "Or destiny?"

**Back in Nami's village**

"HE GOT A BOUNTY?!" Nami shouted upon viewing the paper. It had only been a few days since Luffy had left, and the villagers were now spending all their effort into rebuilding. The 'Great and Generous' Captain Usopp volunteered to help, and he was sitting next to Nami that morning at breakfast.

"Wow!" Usopp said, "That's great!"

"It's not!" Nami said, "Now they'll be chased by marines! Oh Whatever! You don't seem to understand!"

**And now, we return to the Journeyer! **

"There's an island nearby that's popular for pirates to restock!" Bonney called to her three crewmates, "It's called Loguetown! I remember stopping at it when I came here, to the East Blue. I believe it's the town that Gold Roger was born in."

"Cool!" Luffy said, "It sounds like an adventure!"

"Seems like I can buy some new katanas," Zoro nodded, pausing a moment before he said, "Crap! I have no money!"

"Fortune tells me that I shall receive it back if I loan you 100 thousand beri," Hawkins said mysteriously from where he sat.

"That's going to keep freaking me out," Bonney said, shaking her head, "Will you just shut up?"

"It appears you fear a secret revealed," Hawkins nodded, looking down at his cards.

"SHUT UP! ALRIGHT?"

"Do you think we'll find food in this town?" Luffy asked.

"Yes!" Bonney smiled, "Lots of food so I can make lots of pizza!"

"Pizza?" Luffy asked, "But I want meat!"

"You'll get your meat! Now shut up! I'm getting a headache!" Bonney yelled, "Geez! Is there a single normal person on this crew?"

And so, they soon reached Loguetown.

- [Scene break] -

"This is our last stop before the Grand-Line!" Zeff said, as they reached the island, "We need to gather some more food. It won't be impossible to get food once we enter, but we should never let our food supply get that low!"

Sanji instantly followed his orders. Were they really sailing towards the Grand-Line? Were they really going to find the All Blue?

If it existed, yes they would find it!

- [Scene Break] -

"So I can borrow this money?" Zoro asked, staring down at the bills in his hand.

"Yes," Hawkins replied, "Fate informs me the money shall be returned to my hands."

"Adventure!" Luffy shouted. There was a large sign awaiting him.

It read:

_Welcome to Louge Town! The town of the beginning and the end. This is the town in which Gold Roger, the pirate king, was born, as well as executed. _

"COOL!" Luffy said, "I'm going to find the place where they go execute people!"

"I'm going to go buy food," Bonney sighed, "Please leave me alone! I need a break from you idiots!"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go!"

- [Scene Change] -

"Captain Smoker!" a marine shouted, entering a room, "Apparently a pirate heading from the Grand-Line is coming this way! His name is Straw-Hat Luffy and he has a thirty million beri bounty!"

"Do you have a bounty poster for me?" Smoker asked.

"Not right now," the marine responded.

"Captain Smoker! We have trouble!" another marine shouted, "Over by the docks! Pirates are causing trouble! You are needed now!"

"Okay," Smoker said, getting up, "I'll see the bounty poster when I get back!"

At the harbor, the pirates stood no chance. Really, did they think they could make it in the Grand-Line?

Just then a grinning kid in a straw-hat came up to him.

"Hey? Do you know where the execution place is?" the kid asked.

"Over there," Smoker said, pointing off, smoke began moving and he said, "Just follow the smoke."

"Thanks," the kid smiled before walking off towards the smoke.

When he got back to the marine base, he finally got the bounty poster of the 30 million beri pirate

And it was that kid?!

- [Scene Change] -

"She looked so much like Kunia," Zoro muttered aloud, thinking about the marine he ran into in the sword shop, "And a swordsman too. Well, I probably won't see her again, so I should just forget about it."

He then inspected his two new swords. Pretty good quality, granted one was cursed, and both for free. It seemed that Hawkins was correct and he would be getting his money back at the end of the day.

Where were they supposed to meet? Zoro looked around. Did they move the ship or something? He was sure it was there before…

- [Scene Change] -

"I sensed you would need assistance in carrying the load of food," Hawkins said suddenly in front of Bonney, causing her to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU STARTLED ME!"

"I apologize. It seems that was the fate of this meeting."

"Why the hell are you here anyways!?" Bonney asked, adjusting the groceries.

"I am here to assist you," Hawkins replied, "I have already gone about my business."

"Fine! Here!" Bonney responded, placing a large amount of groceries in Hawkins arms, "Just never sneak up on me again!"

- [Scene change] -

Luffy found himself pinned down Buggy and Alvida, in the same place the pirate king was executed.

"Cool!" Luffy grinned, "I've never seen an execution before!"

"You're the one who's being executed!" Buggy shouted in reply.

"Oh," Luffy replied. So he was going to die? That was kinda sad. He wanted to become King of the Pirates, and wished he had made it to the Grand-Line.

"Any last words, Straw-hat?"

- [Scene Change] -

"Where the hell is that idiot?!" Bonney asked, shoving pizza in her mouth somehow with her arms full of groceries, "Please tell me he isn't the cause of this crowd!"

"It would appear you are incorrect," Hawkins replied, right behind her, "Fate seems to be testing us."

"SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU? A FORTUNE TELLER?"

The fate of this discussion was to end, so Hawkins didn't say anything else.

Then they saw the center of the plaza.

And that their captain was about to be executed.

- [Scene Change] -

He saw it happen.

His captain was pinned down and about to be executed!

He ran into the square. He couldn't let Luffy die now! He was such an idiot! How did he always get into situations like that?

"Any last words, Straw-hat?" Buggy asked, lifting his sword in the air.

"Zoro! Hawkins! Bonney!" He started. Zoro was racing, weaving around all those in the plaza.

"Sorry," Luffy grinned, "I'm dead!"

The sword started falling! Zoro was not going to make it! His captain was finished.

Then lighting struck the platform, causing it to all fall apart.

"Good thing I'm made of rubber," Luffy laughed, dusting himself off, "Oh, hi Zoro!"

- [Scene Change] -

"Who was that guy?" Bonney asked after she and Hawkins easily defeated a man with strange, animal-like hair.

"We met some time ago," Hawkins replied, "I sensed our paths would cross again."

"Whatever! Come on! We need to be prepared to leave when those two idiots get back here!"

- [Scene Change] -

"We're alive!" Luffy laughed as they set off from Loguetown.

"I sense we shall run into those two again," Hawkins replied.

"Which two?" Luffy asked.

"The Captain by the name of Smoker and the swordsman by the name of Tashigi."

"Crap!" Zoro muttered.

Luffy laughed, "So we're going to see Smokey again later?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKING HAPPY ALL THE TIME?" Bonney asked, shoving some pizza into her mouth.

Soon they had reached the lighthouse that directed them towards the Grand-Line.

"I have an idea!" Luffy shouted, "Why don't we all declare our dreams!"

"What?" Bonney asked.

"I'll go first!" Luffy smiled, "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"I'm going to be the number one swordsman!" Zoro smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I'm going to find my future," Hawkins said calmly.

Bonney had to think about it for a moment before she said, "I'll finally find freedom!"

And so they ventured towards the Grand-Line.

- [Scene Change] -

"I'm sorry Laboon smashed your ship," an old man said to a young one.

"It's fine," the young man replied, smiling a dark smile, "If you let me stay here for a bit."

"Sure. I'm Crocus."

"I'm Law."

* * *

AN: I hope I didn't mess up Crocus's or Law's character...

By the way, Law's here! I eagerly await fangirling in the comments.

What do you think will happen next?


	12. Chapter11: Law the Doctor and Laboon

Sorry for the wait, I had writers block and a computer problem, AT THE SAME TIME!

Enjoy the story:

* * *

Bonney coughed violently. She had been doing so for hours.

"The fates alert me that she is deathly sick," Hawkins said, looking down at his cards.

"Is Bonney going to get better?" Luffy asked, concern in his eyes.

"Unsure. I do not see the shadow of death upon her."

"Hawkins is creepy," Bonney mumbled, "We need a real doctor."

"Alright guys! Let's look for a real doctor!" Luffy shouted.

"It is our fate to find a doctor in the Grand-Line," Hawkins said, "Shall we continue?"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted, "Let's get to the Grand-Line so we can find Bonney a doctor!"

- [Scene Change] -

Law sat on the shore of the small island Crocus called home. Earlier Crocus said he would call up an old acquaintance that would be able to take Law someplace.

Laboon was off smashing into the red line again. Law felt somewhat sorry for the creature. He could relate to Crocus, as they were both doctors, but he had never had a patient quiet like that. Actually, he had never had a patient anything like that.

Now that he was in the Grand-Line, he was going to have to find a crew, or something along those lines, and form an alliance to carry out his plans.

He was going to start off his journey through the Grand-Line with a bang. Now all he had to do was wait.

- [Scene Change] -

"Chances of survival are 50% and falling," Hawkins alerted, looking down at his deck.

It really said something when Bonney was too weak to yell at him.

Luffy was hungry and whining and Zoro was getting fed up with everyone's attitudes. He too was concerned for the safety of the chef, despite her reluctance to let him drink his sake in peace.

A silence hung over the three as they looked at Bonney.

"We are approaching Reverse Mountain," Hawkins informed the other two, "We must steer, or we shall perish."

With a lot of steering they finally went up Reverse Mountain. Even Bonney had woke up, and was shouting at the top of her already hoarse lungs about how they were going to die. They were seriously climbing a mountain on a boat! The wind blew in all their faces, and Luffy was, as usual, laughing his head off.

And then they saw something large blocking their path at the bottom of the mountain.

- [Scene Break] -

Law set down his newspaper and looked off into sea. In the few hours that he had been there, not a single ship had even tried to enter the Grand Line. He knew the Grand Line was a feared place, but he had expected that during the Pirate Age there would be at least somewhat constant traffic.

So his smirk grew a little when a ship finally came.

"Hey! What's that!" A younger voice cried, coming from the ship, probably referring to Laboon.

"Let's cut it," another voice suggested.

"The cards inform me we should not," yet another voice said blankly.

Law looked back at his newspaper, skimming to see if the Jolly Roger was familiar. Unfortunately, his paper was one from the North Blue, at least a couple days old.

"Pirates are here," Law said, smirking.

"Ah, who are you?" a boy in a strawhat asked Law.

"Trafalgar Law," he replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy!" the boy answered, grinning, "And I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"Pirate king?" Law asked, then chuckled to himself.

"Oh! Hey! Do you know any doctors?" Luffy asked, concern on his face, "Bonney's really sick and Hawkins said there would be a doctor once we got into the Grand Line!"

Law wasn't sure what to make of Luffy and his crew.

"I'm a doctor," Law said, standing up, "I can look at them."

Luffy's eyes widened with relief, "Thank you so much!"

He then disappeared for a moment and came back carrying a pink haired girl.

"Can you help her?" Luffy asked.

"Trust me," Law smirked, "I am a doctor."

- [Scene Change] -

Law sat next to Bonney, inspecting her. Luffy stood over him, relieved that they finally found someone to cure Bonney.

"So," Law started, "You sailed into the Grand-Line without even a doctor on your crew? Your crew must be very small."

"Yep!" Luffy replied, "It's just me, Zoro, Hawkins and Bonney."

"You might want to get a doctor," Law said.

"I thought I'd get one once I got into the Grand Line," Luffy replied, "You seem cool! Join my crew!"

Those four didn't seem particularly powerful, and Law was going to need powerful people to continue with his plans. On top of that, their captain seemed completely reckless, as well as not particularly frightening.

"Let me consider it," Law said, deciding to observe before he made a decision.

- [Scene Change] -

When Bonney woke up, she had absolutely no idea where she was, all she knew was that she was lying down on a thin blanket that had to be covering hard stone with how hard it was. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head, trying to rub away the headache that was forming. Sunlight nearly blinded her and she realized she was outside.

"So she lives," a cold voice laughed from nearby.

Bonney turned and saw a tall, slender man leaning up against a building, a fluffy white hat covering his eyes, and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Bonney asked, slowly moving her hands around her in search for something she could use to defend herself.

"Trafalgar Law," he replied, tipping his hat back to reveal his face.

"Bonney! You're awake!" Luffy shouted, suddenly there, "This is Law! He's going to be our ship's doctor!"

"I haven't agreed yet," Law said.

"Get used to it!" Bonney mumbled.

The three pirates then heard someone shouting loudly in the background. Luffy smelt adventure and left to investigate, leaving Bonney alone with Law.

"So, am I cured or not?" Bonney asked.

"I've given you treatment, but you're going to have to keep it easy," Law replied, "You may want to check your wheat supply by the way. The disease you had mostly comes from eating contaminated wheat."

"YOU MEAN MY PIZZA DID THIS TO ME!?" Bonney shouted, clenching her fists. How could her favorite food do something so horrible to her?

- [Scene Change] -

Luffy had walked right into two people, a man and a woman, getting ready to attack the old lighthouse guy he had met earlier.

"We must succeed in this mission, Miss Wednesday!" the orange haired man said to the blue-haired woman.

"Of course, Mr. 9!" The woman replied.

"I won't let you hurt Laboon!" the old lighthouse guy said.

Luffy had already determined that he really liked the whale, and he was annoyed by those two so he easily fought them.

And tied them up.

"This is so humiliating, Miss Wednesday!" the man cried.

"Agreed, Mr. 9."

- [Scene Change] -

Crocus prepared a large dinner, for it was the first time in a while that he had any company whatsoever, and the more he talked to the Strawhat boy, the more he was reminded of his captain from way back when he sailed as a pirate.

He liked that strawhat boy even more when he managed to give Laboon another promise to keep.

And so he gave them his log pose. They were going to need it.

- [Scene Change] -

"Hey, Strawhat," Law said, approaching the boy, "I'm made a decision."

"Are you going to join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"I can't very well let my patient go without being fully recovered," Law said, smirking, "So I guess I'll have to travel with you."

"Captain," Hawkins said, walking up to Luffy, "We are ready to depart onward to the next island. Fate says we must go soon."

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted, gathering his crew, now one larger, to travel towards the next island.

Law looked at the ship he was going to be sailing on and smiled.

He always had liked polar bears.

- [Scene Change] -

"Nami" Usopp started, approaching his only crew member, "What do you want to do next?"

Nami sat by her mother's grave, peeling a tangerine, "I don't know, captain."

Usopp felt a slight rush of excitement at being called captain. "Could you say that again?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nami said, a little louder than before.

"No I meant the captain part."

"Usopp! Knock it off!" And a large lump formed on his head from impact with a certain girl's fist.

"I think we should get sailing," Nami said, staring off at sea, "I do need to make my map of the world, after all."

"And I want to become a great warrior of the sea!" Usopp said proudly.

Nami stood up, "Then we better get going."

- [Scene Change] -

"Luffy!" Bonney complained, "I wanted to get a real doctor because Hawkins was creeping me out, BUT LAW'S TEN TIMES CREEPIER!"

Law just smirked and stuck up his middle finger at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME!" Bonney shouted, furious with Law's action.

Luffy was just sitting there, laughing like an idiot, causing Bonney to start yelling at him instead.

"I do not intend on disturbing your dispute," Hawkins said, "However, the two we had tied up on our ship have vanished from site. Strange, I had foreseen a fate-changing experience with them."

"I think we should just keep sailing and leave things to luck," Zoro said, having woke up from a nap a little while before.

"I agree!" Luffy grinned, "It's no fun knowing what will happen next! I want an adventure!"

"A LITTLE CONCERN WOULD BE NICE, CAPTAIN IDIOT!" Bonney shouted.

"You might want to get some rest," Law smirked, "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"SHUT UP!"

Bonney then stormed off to her room.

Law laid back, a smug look on his face. "So, your bounty's 30 million?" he asked Luffy.

"Yep," Luffy grinned, "I got it after I beat up Arlong."

"Wasn't he a fishman?" Law asked.

"Yep."

"Interesting."

Their day continued, and Zoro seemed to strongly distrust the doctor. Every time Law was near, Zoro was always a little more tense, gripping his swords a little tighter, a little more prepared for attack. Of course, Luffy had no sense of caution. Instantly, he opened himself up to the creepy doctor, treating him instantly like nakama.

So Zoro had to be double careful, to make up for Luffy's easily gained trust.

- [Scene Change] -

"So, a pirate worth 30 million is coming this way?" one member asked another.

"Yes," she replied, "We have to be ready."

* * *

AN: Still like advice, as always. This chapter isn't my favorite so far. I rewrote so many parts...I'm terrified that if I mess up on Law's character, a million Law fangirls (and fanboys) are going to just hate me...so if I mess up on Law at all, please mention so (preferably kindly) so I can avoid future mistakes.

Still accepting ideas for oneshots, PM me with something you want me to write :)


	13. Chapter12: Whiskey Peak and the Princess

Hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait:

* * *

Law was hiding something, Zoro could feel it. What? He didn't know, he just knew that he had to watch Law, or his captain would be in danger.

Everything about Law was untrustworthy; the way he smirked, his attitude, his actions, his words, and his sadistic freaky interest.

Zoro knew he couldn't trust Law. Why should he? Law just hoped on board, and even with Luffy's invitation, it didn't feel right.

What was Law up to?

"EWW!" Bonney shouted, "STOP DISSECTING BIRDS YOU SICK CREEP!"

"No," Law replied, sticking up his middle finger.

A frying pan bashed on his head and Bonney stormed off.

Zoro and Bonney seemed to be the only two who disliked Law at all. Hawkins had no measurable reactions towards him, and Luffy was, as always, eagerly accepting and way too trusting. It was hard to tell if Bonney distrusted Law, or just disliked him, as she seemed to everyone else.

Zoro considered talking to Hawkins to try and get some advice on the future, because the one thing he didn't want was Law hurting his captain.

"We are approaching an island," Hawkins said.

"LAND HO!" Luffy shouted, dancing around the ship.

"I see villagers," Zoro warned, clenching his swords, "They might attack."

"Welcome pirates!" They cheered, "Welcome to Whiskey Peak!"

"Some attack," Law snickered.

Zoro just glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.

- [Scene Change] -

Whiskey Peak was wonderful to them.

Luffy and Bonney participated in an eating contest, and had passed out in the middle of arguing who had eaten more. Zoro slept, empty bottles of alcohol spread around him. Hawkins snoozed peacefully in a corner, as fate had foretold he should. Law smirked as he sat up.

He was pretty sure this was the town that held the secret organization he needed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to simply ask questions about his intended target without starting a fight. Heck, that organization was probably so secretive that the _members_ probably didn't know the identity of their boss. He was pretty sure he knew, and if his hunch was correct, he would start off with his expected bang.

He crept out the door, careful not to alert anyone of his presence. He liked to observe and scheme before taking action, so he hid along the shadows and listened in on the conversation.

"I heard former marine real admiral X Drake might suspect our organization," one person said to another.

"He's not a marine anymore. If it's a huge problem, I'm sure Mr. Zero will fix it."

"SHHH! We don't want that crew hearing us! We really need to collect that captain's bounty!"

"I knew something was up," a figure from the shadows said. Slowly, green hair became visible as he stepped out, raising his sword, "Most islanders don't welcome pirates to town with open arms."

"One of them woke up!" one of them whisper-yelled, trying to get the others attention.

"So, this is Baroque Works," he said, not lowering his sword, "I got an invitation a while back, but I declined. Not my style."

"It's pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" one said, "Bounty hunter gone pirate!"

Law observed as the green haired swordsman cut down all the opponents with his three swords style, wondering what had caused him to change sides. That man was strong, Law noted, perhaps he could use this crew to his advantage.

All of the bounty hunters on the entire island lay crushed by that man. Law had to admit, he was impressed, not only with the swordsman's great skill, but also with the captain's ability to earn that swordsman's respect. What great feat had that childish boy with the strawhat complete?

Law crept away, towards what must have been the "mayor's" office. He needed the information; it was essential in his plan. Now that the swordsman had defeated every man in town, the streets were easy to sneak through, but it also meant that higher officers might start chasing them if he wasn't quick. Slowly, he crept his way around packets of paperwork, all of which were progressively less useful. He jumped a little when loud noises started coming from where he had last seen Zoro. Quickly, he started through papers at a faster rate, in hopes of finding _something_ useful. When nothing was found, he swiftly arranged everything the way they were when he found them and ran to see what was going on.

He was a little taken aback when he returned to see the captain and the swordsman fighting each other. Weren't they supposed to be nakama?

Those two fighting would be a great obstacle to his plan, should he continue traveling with them.

"Room," Law mumbled, creating a small clear bubble. He then pulled out his sword and cut the two into several parts.

"What?" Luffy said, snapping out of his anger, "We're like that big nose guy from back in that village!"

"Who's doing this?" Zoro asked through clenched teeth.

"Hello," Hawkins said, suddenly there.

"Are you doing this?" Luffy asked.

"No," Hawkins replied, "I sense a hidden presence. Our doctor is hiding around that building."

Law pieced Luffy and Zoro back together, and then removed his room.

"What are you doing there?" Zoro asked, raising his sword, "Where you scheming with these guys?"

"Scheming with who?" Luffy asked, scratching his head.

"This town is the base of a large bounty hunting organization," Hawkins explained.

"Ohhh!" Luffy laughed, "I thought Zoro was just mad that they didn't serve his favorite food or something like that!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE ANGRY ABOUT SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!"

"Pay attention to us!" a voice called from a collapsed building. A man and a woman stepped out from the rubble.

"Not you again!"

"Who are they?" Law asked.

"They are after Miss Wednesday, who actually is Princess Vivi of Alabasta," Hawkins explained.

"Did the mystery cards tell you that?" Luffy asked.

"No," Hawkins replied, "I was informed of this through observation, as well as a quick plea from the man who called himself Mr. 8."

"She found the identity of our boss," the man said, "She can't be allowed to live, right Miss Valentine?"

"Yes, Mr. 5."

And then a blue haired girl on a duck ran through the scene.

- [Scene Change] -

"Fate informs me that we shall each benefit from helping out the princess," Hawkins said to Luffy, Zoro and Law as the strange couple chased down the blue haired girl, "It is my recommendation that we do."

And so they did.

After getting Vivi away from Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, they rushed to the ship, trying to avoid an all-out fight at the moment. Hawkins ran back to the hall to get Bonney, who was still passed out from all that eating while all the others lead the way for the princess.

On the way, they ran into the mayor guy, who was dressed in the same outfit as the princess.

"Oh good, you are helping," he said, "Protect princess Vivi! Take her to Alabasta! No matter what happens to me here, promise to take her there!"

"What are you doing Igaram!?" Vivi asked, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, old man," Luffy smiled, "We'll take her home."

"I'll distract them," Igaram replied, "You use that time to get away!"

"But Igaram!"

"Go!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!" a familiar voice shouted from halfway across town.

"Looks like Hawkins got Bonney," Zoro smirked, "We should probably get going."

- [Scene Change] -

Bonney had no clue what was going on. All she knew was that one moment she was snoozing peacefully after her wonderful meal, and the next she was being lift off the ground.

Why was she so surprised to see the fortune freak there?

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?" she shouted in anger.

"Good, you have awaken," Hawkins replied.

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!"

"Fate has shifted, we are leaving town."

"You can put me down now," Bonney said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "I can walk on my own."

They continued running through town, hurrying to catch up to the others on the ship.

Explosives were thrown and Igaram's ship sank, but they safely made it onto the Journeyer and away from the island.

And while Vivi cried for her lost friend, a hitchhiker's presence was made known.

- [Scene Change] -

Sanji and his fellow cooks at the Baratie had made it into the Grand-Line, past a huge whale with a poorly painted jolly roger on his face and to a winter island. By the time they made it there, the food supply on the ship was getting dangerously low, so they were relieved. So far, they had learned that while they could easily hold the pirates of the East Blue at bay, they were barely able to do so on the Grand-Line, thus they constantly trained themselves during their free time.

After they had docked, Sanji hoped off to go buy groceries. Since they were on a winter island, there was probably not going to be a whole ton of food, but there would definitely be enough to get them by until they could stock up at the next island.

The other cooks also got off, eager to explore the island. Only Patty remained on the ship to guard it. He did his job well, strutting around the ship, practicing how to greet customers.

As he did so, however, he didn't notice a tiny, timid little reindeer, drawn by the smell of food, sneaking into the restaurant.

Soon all the chiefs returned, and after a few hours of serving food to the village locals, they disembarked, ready to cook for the brave sailors who sailed those seas.

And they didn't stop to notice the poor little reindeer hitchhiker "hiding behind" a wall.

* * *

AN: Chopper makes his appearance! Leave comments because I like to know what you guys think

Thank you everyone who is following/reviewed/faved this story 3 I'm so glad people like this :)

Again, comment! I love advice! That is how I improve! I hope you enjoyed :)

Any guesses as to who is next?


	14. Chapter13: Law learns and Vivi Observes

AN: So sorry for the wait! After the last chapter, I wrote about half of it before getting caught in the mess that is making Christmas presents and large projects and such. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Vivi gasped and fell to the deck, causing everyone to instantly look at her. She just stared up, shock in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you," the hitchhiker said.

"Ah, who's she?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Miss All Sunday," Vivi replied, staring at the woman, "The partner of Mr. Zero, the man in charge of Baroque Works!"

"So she's a bad guy," Luffy nodded, looking up at Miss All Sunday.

"I let you follow me," Miss All Sunday told Vivi.

"So she's a good guy?" Luffy asked.

"Then I told my boss about you."

"So she's a bad guy."

By this moment, Zoro had unsheathed both his swords, and where extending them towards the woman, while Hawkins held a couple cards in his fists, Bonney lifted her frying pan and Law extended his arm. All of them were ready to attack at a second's notice.

"You need to get to Alabasta quickly," Miss All Sunday said, "There's a few islands between here and Alabasta. Here's an eternal pose. It will lead you straight to Alabasta."

"No!" Vivi replied, "I refuse! Why should I trust you?!"

"Very well," Miss All Sunday smiled, pocketing her eternal pose, "Farwell."

And then she vanished.

"What was that?" Bonney asked.

"Fate informs that we shall see her again," Hawkins said.

"Oh great!" Bonney said sarcastically, "You're on that fortune thing again! Now! _Somebody_ better explain what's going on?"

"Fate has lead us to the princess of-"

"Anyone other than the fortune freak?" Bonney asked impatiently.

"Vivi is going to be sailing with us," Luffy grinned.

"I CAUGHT THAT ALREADY, IDIOT!"

"Thank you for taking me on board," Vivi said, tears in her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Zoro asked.

"Yes," Vivi replied, "Three years ago, it stopped raining in my home country of Alabasta. A year later we discovered the organization that was meddling in our country and I went undercover." She fell to the ground, "I can't believe it was Crocodile!" She then covered her mouth, "Woops."

Law smirked, "I thought so."

"Who?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"You've never heard of Crocodile?!" Bonney asked, "Do you live in a bubble? Never mind! I know the answer." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Crocodile is one of the warlords."

"And the hero of Alabasta," Vivi added, "I can't believe it was him!" She then looked up at the five strawhat pirates, "And now that you know, they'll be after you too!"

Luffy grinned, "But they were after us already, so, now we have no choice!"

Vivi wiped her eyes. That captain was unbelievable.

- [Scene Change] -

"The entirety of the East Blue is mapped out," Nami said, pouring her maps out onto the table, "We've been to those few islands I hadn't drawn yet, so I think we should start moving out."

"Where do you think we should go?" Usopp asked, fearing the answer.

"We'll need to go to the Grand Line."

"I should have mentioned this earlier, but I have My-heart-will-stop-if-we-go-to-the-Grand-Line-itous! It's really serious!"

"Knock it off!" Nami said, punching his head, "Didn't you say you wanted to be a brave warrior of the sea?"

Usopp was quiet for a moment before muttering, "Yeah."

"I'm not fearless when it comes to the Grand-Line either!"

"Alright."

And so, the two mustered together as much bravery as they could, and decided that they should stay in the East Blue a little longer and try to gather a few more people before heading to the Grand-Line.

- [Scene Change] -

Law was relaxing on the decks of the Journeyer, over in a secluded corner. The crew was strange, but they were definitely powerful. And they were already after Crocodile, or at the very least heading to Alabasta.

Everything was working out well.

As he relaxed, the ship's navigator approached him.

"There is an uncertainty about you," he said, standing in front of Law.

"What do you mean by that?" Law asked, looking up at him.

"I am unable to get a clear reading on you," Hawkins replied, "Your future is filled with uncertainty."

"And?"

"I must inform you that if you betray our captain, I shall kill you," Hawkins said, "There is a 100% certainty."

"And I'll help him," Bonney said, stepping around the corner, clutching her frying pan, "We all know Luffy's an idiot who trusts people way too easily, but he's our captain, and we're not letting you hurt him."

Law was amazed. What had this boy done? All of them were strong enough to be captains of their own crews, and they also seemed like the kind of people that didn't follow anybody. Who was this Monkey D. Luffy?

"Bonney! Food!" Luffy shouted from the front of the ship.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, CAPTAIN IDIOT!" Bonney shouted back, storming off towards the kitchen.

"You have been warned," Hawkins said, before turning to leave.

- [Scene Change] -

Meals with the Strawhat pirates were completely hectic, Vivi soon learned. Bonney had to spend two hours preparing food beforehand (probably from all the sampling she did) and it still was an all out war.

Luffy ate whole drumsticks in one bite, while large pizzas disappeared instantaneously from in front of Bonney. Plenty of food sat in the middle of the table, yet the two gluttons felt the need to steal off of their nakama's plates. Zoro held one of his swords, ready to cut the fingers off anyone whose hand gets too close to his plate. Law set up a "room" around his plate, preventing anyone from getting near his without being within the sadistic doctor's control. Hawkins didn't set up any defenses, but somehow always managed to calmly move his plate around, dodging the greedy hands.

Somehow, Vivi managed to eat her share of dinner, but as she observed Luffy's behavior, she had to keep asking herself:

Is this really how a pirate with a 30 million beri bounty behaves?

Later that night she was getting ready to go to bed. She shared the woman's room with the pink haired cook, Bonney.

"Are meals always that hectic?" Vivi asked as she crawled into her bed.

"Are you referring to the COMPLETE IDIOTS who won't let me eat their food?"

"Um, yeah," Vivi answered.

"Then yes," Bonney replied, "All the members on this crew try to freaking murder me every time I get near their food. They always forget who spent all afternoon cooking it for them!"

Vivi sighed and climbed into bed. She really had no idea what to make of the Strawhats. She was eternally grateful, however, that they were going to take her back to Alabasta.

- [Scene Change] -

"They will be arriving in Little Garden soon," a woman in a white hat told her boss.

"Very well," her boss replied, "They won't be getting any closer."

"On another note, former rear admiral, X Drake appears to be onto us," the woman said.

"I will send someone to dispose of him."

"He made it to the rank of rear admiral. He probably will not be taken down so easily," the woman warned.

Her boss just smiled, "The marines are already after him. He's weakened. I have a plan to eliminate him."

"Who am I to send orders to?" the woman asked, and the man gave his answer.

- [Scene Change] -

"LAND!" Luffy shouted, dancing around, "It's an island!"

"According to the map, we have reached Little Garden," Hawkins said, looking down at the piece of paper. His words caused Bonney to come running, a piece of pizza in her hand.

"Did the fortune freak just use something normal?!" she asked with genuine shock filling her voice.

"Yes," Hawkins replied, "The cards confirmed that we have reached our place of destination."

"It doesn't matter," Luffy grinned, "We're here! It's an adventure!"

"HAVE A LITTLE MORE CONCERN!" Bonney shouted, "THERE MIGHT BE DANGER!"

Law smirked, "This should be fun."

- [Scene Change] -

"We're nearly out of food!" Bonney cried from the kitchen as they docked at the new island.

"WHAT!" Luffy cried in outrage.

"We need food now!" the two gluttons cried in unison.

Zoro unsheathed his swords, "I can bring back something larger than any of you can."

"Roronoa Zoro! Was that a challenge?" Bonney asked.

"The winner of this shall be-" Hawkins started, but he was interrupted by Bonney.

"We don't want to know who the winner is! That's the point of this stupid competition."

Luffy just watched his two nakama arguing with a smile on his face, much to Vivi's concern.

"Well now," Vivi said, "It may be a good idea to explore the island while we wait for the log to reset."

"There is a 94% chance we will be unable to do so," Hawkins said, which caused Zoro and Bonney to momentarily stop shouting at eachother.

"What do you mean by that?" Bonney asked.

"We shall leave before the log resets."

"Whatever," Luffy laughed, "ADVENTURE!"

And so, he ran into the woods.

"Wait up Luffy!" Vivi said, hopping on Carue's back and running after him.

"Terms of the competition," Bonney said, turning to the green-haired swordsman, "The one who brings back the largest piece of meat before Luffy causes trouble will win."

"What if he doesn't cause trouble?" Law asked, curious about the competition the two were engaging in.

"HE'S LUFFY!" Bonney shouted, "HE ALWAYS FINDS TROUBLE!"

Law smirked, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I were to join in the competition?"

Zoro still didn't trust Law, but he still replied with, "You're on!"

The three raced into the woods and began their hunt.

"It appears that I shall stay here and guard the ship," Hawkins mused to himself, climbing back on.

In the distance, a volcano erupted.

* * *

AN: My deepest apologies for the wait. Hopefully after Christmas, I'll be much more frequent. As always, review with your thoughts.

Nami and Usopp are recruiting in the East Blue! Who do YOU think will join them? If you have anyone you want to join Usopp's crew, feel free to leave suggestions. I know a few people, but I'll need to add some to the list.

Review! As always, I want to improve!


	15. 14: A Big Adventure in a Little Garden

AN: I apologize. Life is busy. Writers block. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"Luffy! What are you doing!" Vivi shouted as Luffy propelled himself up on a large dinosaur.

"This is so cool!" Luffy shouted, looking at the world around him, everything miniature from his height.

A volcano erupted in the background.

"SO COOL!" Luffy said admiring the island around him, "You should see this too!"

"Luffy, I don't think that's really safe," Vivi said, looking up at the tall animals.

"That one's taller!" Luffy shouted, completely ignoring her, "I want to see if I can get on top of it!"

The sound of clashing and huge thuds came from somewhere off in the distance.

"I'm going to go check that out!" Luffy shouted, sliding off the dinosaur and towards the sounds of a fight.

"Luffy! Wait!" Vivi called.

But Luffy was already gone.

- [Scene Change] -

Hawkins was enjoying a relaxing afternoon on the decks of the Journeyer, but alas, relaxation was not the fated outcome of his moments alone on the ship.

A volcano had sounded several minutes before, and he had heard the clashes of battle. As he rested on the deck, he considered grabbing his cards, but felt it was fate not to clarify with them. Instead, he just sat on the deck and rested. He didn't need to read the future to know that another quiet moment like the one he was experiencing would not come for quite a while.

"The island appears to hide a malicious force," Hawkins mused to himself as he looked on at the beautiful landscape, "But the shadow of Death does not loom over us."

As he contemplated the future, the sounds of battle died in the background.

- [Scene Change] -

Nami and Usopp landed on another island.

"Managing a ship with just two people is difficult," Nami said, "We're going to need at least a few more people to manage this ship, especially a doctor and a cook."

Usopp agreed, nodding his head as he experimented with different mixes, trying to make the perfect one.

The beach was quiet when they had landed on it, but as they settled, two people in the distance started walking towards them.

"With a bounty like that, even we could lose by a hair," one man said to the other as they walked by.

Nami and Usopp, recognizing the voice, turned around to see two very familiar looking people.

"You two were with Luffy," Nami said with certainty after a moment.

"Yeah, Big Bro Luffy left for the Grand Line," Johnny said, "But me and Yosaku decided to stay here, by a hair."

"You two should join The Great Captain Usopp's crew!" Usopp suggested.

"We're not pirates, we're bounty hunters," Johnny replied.

"I hate pirates," Nami replied, "We're definitely not pirates."

"We're brave warriors of the sea!" Usopp said.

Johnny and Yosaku paused to consider this for a moment before asking, "Will we still hunt bounties?"

"Uh, sure," Usopp said, willing to compromise to get more crew members.

"We can plunder their treasure as well," Nami said, her eyes turned to beri symbols.

"We shall join you by a hair, Big Bro Usopp and Big Sis Nami."

"Don't call me big sis Nami!"

And so, the brave warriors of the sea doubled in number.

- [Scene Change] -

"How the hell did we land in this trouble?!" Bonney yelled as wax started to fall upon her.

"I can't cut the wax," Zoro muttered, trying to free himself.

"It's no use, my wax is unbeatable!" The man Vivi had called Mr. 3 Said.

"Then I'll just have to cut off my feet," Zoro said simply.

"IDIOT!" Bonney shouted, "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"It's better than becoming wax statues," Zoro stated.

"What are you going to do once you free yourself?" Vivi shouted.

"I'll think of something," Zoro replied, swinging his swords.

At that moment, Luffy flew into the field, followed by Law.

Zoro stopped the slash a little too late, and blood flowed out of his ankles.

"Look who arrived," Zoro smirked.

"Mr. Bushido! Your ankles!" Vivi shouted in concern.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Law stood up and looked around. When he saw Bonney, he smirked a little and asked, "Is this the kind of trouble you were referring to?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP US YOU IDIOT!" Bonney shouted in rage.

Luffy looked up and noticed what was going on.

"Are you the one who messed with those giants duel?" Luffy asked Mr. 3, turning serious.

"Yes," Mr. 3 smiled, "I believe it is I that should be taking credit for this excellently thought out plan."

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy shouted.

"I don't think so, CANDLE LOCK!"

As Luffy tried to kick Mr. 3, his feet were imprisoned in wax.

"You Neanderthals relay purely on strength. When you are stuck in a trap that your brute strength cannot break, you squirm like ants!"

Luffy, in a brief moment of rare and actual thought, used the candle lock to knock the tower.

But it didn't work the way he intended.

It only went faster.

And time was running out.

- [Scene Change] -

Hawkins was pulled away from the ship by the lull of fate. How did fate do so? He didn't even know, he just knew not to question fate.

As he wondered, he stumbled across a small house, made of wax. As he wondered inside, the sound of a transponder snail rang throughout the room.

"It seems I have been fated to be here," Hawkins mused before picking up the call.

"Mr. 3?" a voice on the other end calmly asked.

Knowing who was on the other end, Hawkins replied, "Mr. 0."

"How is the status of your fight against the strawhat pirates? Have you eliminated them?"

"Fate alerts that our enemy shall be crushed any moment now," Hawkins said, looking down at a card in his hand.

"Stop messing around Mr.3" the voice on the other end ordered, "Kill them! The undesirables should be arriving soon to give you a log pose straight to Alabasta. Now, finish those pesky strawhats!"

The call ended, and Hawkins sat at the table in the little wax house, waiting for those undesirables.

- [S.C.] -

The chefs at the Baratie had just discovered the little reindeer that had gotten on their ship.

"What a cute little raccoon dog!" their newly recruited navigator said.

"I'M NOT A RACCOON DOG!" the furry creature yelled, "I'm a reindeer!"

"He talks?!" One of the chefs shouted in shock.

Little Chopper was frightened of the new place with the strange people, so he ran off and hid, hoping that the strange people would just go away.

- [S.C.] -

"See how you successfully get rid of pest?" Mr. 3 asked his company, Mr. 5 and Ms Valentine, "These Neanderthals don't know how to think a situation out and go by their mindless guesses."

"Strawhatter. You intend to take down the guy with the wax powers, correct?" Law asked.

"I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" Luffy shouted in rage.

"Alright," he smirked, "Then I'll be after the other two who watch him."

The two split up as the wax statue keep spinning and the three slowly became enclosed.

"Room," Law said, creating a small blue area. It wasn't large enough to enclose the woman in the sky, however the man with the exploding snot was easily trapped within his range. "Shambles," Law smirked, separating his enemy into a dozen pieces.

There was one thing he wasn't expecting. That was a firework show.

It started with a foot, then an arm, then a piece of his torso. One by one Mr. 5's body exploded all around Law. With each explosion, Law became more and more injured.

_Reckless_, he thought to himself as he braced himself for the next explosion.

- [SC] -

Luffy was fighting Mr. 3. However, Mr. 3 did not want to be fought. Instead, Miss Goldenweek fought while he ran off someplace else.

"And Black is for betrayal," Miss Goldenweek said after running Luffy through a long line of emotion.

"CAPTIAN IDIOT!" Bonney shouted furiously, "QUIT MESSING AROUND AND HELP US!"

"Nah," Luffy shrugged, "Don't feel like it."

"Wha-?" Zoro started, his arm posed in the air welding his sword. "Luffy?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NAH' YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

"I don't feel like helping you get out." Luffy shrugged.

"WE'RE DYING IDIOT!"

That was when Vivi figured it out. Miss Goldenweek was famous for manipulating emotions through her color trap. Luffy was standing right on it.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted, "Please stay in that circle you're standing in! Whatever you do, don't leave that circle!"

"What're you up to?" Bonney asked, confused about the situation.

Luffy looked up at Vivi and stepped out of the black circle.

"What just happened?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted, "Stay out of that black circle! It makes you want to betray us!"

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Don't let Miss Goldenweek get anymore paint on you!" Vivi said.

Luffy took that warning and prepared himself to avoid her splashes of color.

And just then a smoking pebble hit Miss Goldenweek in the arm.

- [SC] -

Law quickly gained the upper hand in his fight against Mr. 5, however that Miss Valentine was making it extremely difficult to win. She would use her powers to float on the wind and escape his reach, only to literally come crashing down later. Dodging her wasn't _extremely_ difficult, but it was getting progressively more annoying with each cycle.

Against Mr. 5, Law soon began to gain control enough to attach Mr. 5's limbs to different objects. He soon constructed a genius plan. As the fight continued, Law attached Mr. 5's limbs to rocks. He then retracted his room so that it was only covering himself. Mr. 5, angry at Law, exploded more, causing the rocks to go flying in every direction at bullet speeds. This did not hurt Law as he just controlled the rocks that entered his room. It did, however, effected Miss Valentine, who was mid crash-down.

Huge chunks of rock pierced her skin and one particularly large one hit her in the head with such force that it knocked her out.

Weakened to that state, the fifth pair of Baroque works agents were in no shape to fight.

Making it easy for Law to claim victory.

- [Scene Change] -

"The pest you wanted dead was nearing Alabasta," Miss All-Sunday reported, "However, it appears he was recently fought with a local branch of marines. He has not been seen since."

"He's one not to cause a scene," her boss noted, "But we must prevent his interference none the less."

And again, the woman was told to give out orders.

* * *

I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. Wrote bits and pieces here and there since the last update. Finally managed to finish it.

I'll try to upload a new chapter soon, but I can't make any promises.


	16. 15: Onward! To Alabasta!

AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

After all the trickery his opponents, Luffy still managed to beat them all and release his friends from their wax prison.

In the midst of the end, Hawkins showed up.

"Hey," Law said as Hawkins appeared.

"Our captain will be granted help by that man later," Hawkins said, looking at the battlefield.

Just then, Bonney and Vivi had joined the two.

"Looks like the fortune freak finally showed up," Bonney snarled.

"Something that will help us has arrived," Hawkins said, holding up the eternal pose.

"That's an eternal pose to Alabasta!" Vivi shouted, "How did you get that?"

"Fate will always lead us where we must be."

"So are we going to Alabasta now?" Law asked, leaning up against a nearby tree.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted, plunging into his crew. The battles were over. They had won.

- [Scene Change] -

Usopp and his fellow brave warriors of the sea had made their way to a small port town in the East Blue. The four had decided to visit a restaurant for lunch. They still had no cook, so eating out was a treat, especially since Nami was stingy with money.

"I think we should travel closer to the red line, so I can map that out better," Nami said as Usopp drank some water. He had to order cheap because Nami's interest rates were crazy and he only had a little bit of cash left.

"Sure," Usopp replied. _Anything to avoid the Grand Line_, he added in afterthought.

"Okay, we're going to need a cook if we don't want to starve," Nami reasoned.

"Yosaku and I are wondering if we're going to find one, by a hair," Johnny said.

Nami sipped her soup, thinking to herself that the cook better be more bearable than the idiots she decided to sail with.

Those stupid, lovable idiots.

- [Scene Change] -

The straw hat pirates were back out to sea, but not after thanking and being thanked by Dory and Broggy, who saw them off.

But now they were in the ocean, far from finding shore.

Slowly approaching a fiery mess.

There were remains of a ship, burning and staining the sky with a pillar of smoke. Some pieces of the ship had broken off and littered the water. It was a truly disastrous sight, made all the more horrifying when they saw a person within it, clutching onto a board for dear life.

"I am a devil fruit user," he shouted, "Could you help me!?"

"I'd say we leave him," Bonney said rolling her eyes, "We're pirates right? Not some sort of volunteer group. The ship looks like a marine ship anyways."

"No," Luffy replied, completely serious, "We have to save him."

"No we don't you idiot!" Bonney replied.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, turning to him.

Zoro was going to argue, but what was the point really. Once Luffy made up his mind, he made up his mind. There was no changing it. Zoro nodded, ran towards the water and dived in.

"What the hell?" Bonney asked. The other crew members didn't say a word. Hawkins just sat, dealing and re-dealing cards. Vivi stood at the edge, worrying about the man from the demolished ship. Law just observed, wondering who this Monkey D. Luffy was, and why he would try to save some stranger.

Zoro soon returned, the weakened man on his back. The nearly drowned devil fruit user had red-brown hair covered with a very damp, blue hat, complete with a white feather. On his chin, there was a scar in the shape of an X.

The man was on the deck, on his back, arms spread to his sides. He breathed heavily, causing his stomach to rise and fall. With each breath, he winced, as if even the simple act of breathing pained him. Blood mixed with salt water pooled around him.

"He needs a doctor!" Vivi shouted.

Law slowly walked towards the man and crouched down next to him. Before doing anything else, he asked with a slight, sinister smile, "Are you former marine rear admiral X Drake?"

The man looked back up at Law, still trying to catch his breath, and asked, "Depends. Who's asking?"

"Luffy you idiot!" Bonney shouted, "Now a marine's on our-" she paused for a moment before asking, "Wait, why did you say former marine?"

"Because he was kicked out," Law smirked, standing and leaning against the side of the Journeyer.

"Not quite," the man who may or may not have been X Drake wheezed, "It's a long story."

"I expect to hear it later," Law said, grabbing his bag of medical supplies.

- [Scene Change] -

"Alright guys," Nami said after the Brave Warriors of the Sea returned to the Going Merry, "I made a list of the positions we're going to need to function properly."

The other three weren't paying attention to Nami. They were mostly just goofing around on deck.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami shouted, bashing all three of them over the head. "So, we already have a navigator, me, and Usopp's the captain," Usopp swelled with pride, "Johnny and Yosaku are our swordsmen, but we need a cook, I can double as a financial expert, and we are going to need a doctor."

"I, the great Captain Usopp, can lead millions in battle! Surely I can get a doctor and a cook to join us!"

Johnny and Yosaku cheered, "Go big bro Usopp!"

"Knock it off!" Nami shouted again, "Once we get into the Grand-Line, we're going to be risking our butts every day, so we shouldn't go there right now. I asked around and figured out how to sail to some other seas, pending marine permission. Since we're bounty hunters and not pirates, they'll probably give it to us."

"Have you decided where to go first?" Yosaku asked.

"Yes," Nami replied, "The canal to the North Blue is nearby. I've never been out of the East Blue, so I think we should go there first. I can map it out and we can recruit a doctor and a cook."

Of course the other three agreed. What madman would willingly head to the Grand Line with empty positions on their crew?

- [scene change] -

Law was in the infirmary on the Journeyer. It wasn't very large, in fact, it was almost cramped. On the single bed of the infirmary was X Drake, passed out despite being on a pirate ship. Law wasn't one to just randomly help anyone, but he did plan, and he knew that the man Luffy had rescued was both strong and important. Marines, even ex-Marines, were very useful.

In the kitchen, Bonney was still furious, especially when she had to prepare an extra meal.

"His fate is uncertain," Hawkins said, looking down at the cards as he sat at the table, "Yet the fates show a determined quest."

"Do you ever have anything useful to say fortune freak!?" Bonney spat as a potato fell into a pan, "The fates are always uncertain!"

"Your past is very certain," Hawkins said, looking down at some cards he dealt, "I sense that you are hiding something. Something you do not want seen by Luffy. Something you are ashamed of."

"I take it back! Shut up!" Bonney shouted, raising her peeler in defense.

"If it makes you calmer, the words of fate utter an acceptance from the rubber brained captain."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bonney yelled, "I have potatoes to peel! Go read your cards someplace else!"

Hawkins frowned for a moment before collecting his cards and leaving the room. Bonney continued to peel, now in silence.

Meanwhile on deck, Zoro was lifting several ton weights. He still didn't trust Law, there was a princess who was wanted dead by one of the seven warlords, and now a former marine was resting in their infirmary. None of that sat well with the moss haired swordsman. Any moment, Law could betray them, or thousands of men could attack and claim Vivi, or that ex-marine could wake up and do some harm.

Zoro wasn't going to let any of that happen. As he lifted weights, his arms burning, he thought of how he could protect his crewmates. That rubber brained idiot, the card dealing mystery man, even that pink haired witch cook. He needed to get stronger to protect them. After all, if he couldn't get stronger, how could he accomplish his own dream?

- [Scene Change] -

"Mr. 3 is confirmed to be on his way to Alabasta," a woman said from the shadows.

"Very good Ms. All-Sunday," the warlord said, smoking his cigar, "I trust someone has been placed in charge of getting rid of him?"

"Yes," the woman named Miss All Sunday replied, "He has been given a log-pose pointed straight towards Alabasta. Mr. 2 should cross paths with him."

"Very good. And the ex-marine?"

"The billions have sunk his ship. He has been disposed of."

"It looks like everything is falling perfectly into place. I have a few more orders for you to give."

* * *

AN: Yay! An update! Sorry I couldn't update for a while. I've been busy with life.

I would like feedback on Nami and Usopp's crew. Do I spend too much time on them? Are you liking their adventure? Am I capturing the characters and chemistry correctly? ect

Any feedback is welcome. As always, I like the idea of improving my writing.

Have a nice day!


	17. The Story of ex-marine X Drake

I've had this chapter almost ready for many weeks, but I forgot about it...so here it is!

* * *

"Dinner!" Bonney called as she munched on some extra food.

"YAY!" Luffy said, appearing instantly, "FOOD!"

"Guys we need to focus on our plan once we land on Alabasta!" Law said, following Luffy into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring Law.

"Sandwiches," Bonney replied, placing the tray down on the table.

"Yum!" Luffy said, shoving five into his mouth.

"I don't like bread," Law said, sitting down. Wait a minute, didn't they have to plan? He couldn't just goof off like them.

"Too bad Mr. Snotty McSnotty!" Bonney sneered, "I made sandwiches for dinner, so you're eating them or starving!"

"Dinner already?" Zoro asked as he entered the kitchen. Following were Vivi and Hawkins.

"Yes!" Bonney shouted, "Couldn't you hear me?"

"We need to come up with a plan for what to do once we reach Alabasta," Law stated as he pulled apart one of the sandwiches.

"Where's the ex-marine?" Zoro asked, looking around the room.

"In the infirmary," Law replied, "He's still too weak to move."

"Do we really have to feed him?" Bonney asked, "I don't want to waste food on a total stranger."

"He'll die without it," Law said, eating the center of his sandwich.

"We're feeding him," Luffy said, again serious. Nobody argued. Nobody could.

Luffy had made up his mind, and to defy the captain was mutiny.

- {S.C} -

"Did the new bounty posters come yet?" Nami asked, entering the kitchen of the Going Merry.

"Yes," Johnny said, "We were seeing if we could beat one, by a hair."

Nami approached the stack and picked one up. It read: _Hell Bringer Jin Gin. Dead or Alive. 8 million berries._

"How about him?" Nami asked.

"No way big sis Nami!" Yosaku said, "He's killed so many people, and is so strong! Even _we_ could lose by a hair!"

Nami bashed both of them over the head, "Geez! You would think a pair of bounty hunters would have guts! Stop being such cowards! If you need me, I'll be at my mapping table!"

She then stormed out.

"She's right Yosaku," Johnny said after a long moment of silence, "We became bounty hunters to hunt villains and keep people safe, and we're just hiding every time somebody shows up."

Yosaku agreed. They both needed to be stronger and stop being so afraid.

- [S.C.] -

X Drake woke up in a completely unfamiliar place. He had no clue how he got there, wherever he was. Thinking back, he remembered his ship sinking in a mess of flames and smoke. Nothing past that. He was a devil fruit user. He shouldn't have survived something like that. Was he dead? No, he was in way too much pain to be dead.

He decided to look around the room, and nearly jumped out of bed when he saw a man looking at him. The man wore a fluffy white hat that covered his short dark hair. He had a very dark smile on his face.

"Morning," he said, "Welcome back to the world of the living."

He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't let him. "Who are you?" He asked the man.

"How much of yesterday can you remember?" the man inquired, completely ignoring the question.

"I remember being shot at, and fire and sinking," he said.

"Alright," the man said, writing down some notes.

"Where am I?"

"In my infirmary," the man said, twirling a scalpel in his fingers.

X Drake did not know what to make of this man. He knew the man was probably the man who treated him, but he didn't appear to be someone to do things without an ulterior motive. He also appeared to be very, very creepy.

"Well former rear admiral," the man said, still absentmindedly twirling his scalpel, "I'll remind you. Yesterday when we saved you, I said I expected to hear your story with the marines."

X Drake paused for a moment. Again, he tried to sit up, but he really couldn't.

"It's a long story," he started.

"I've got some time," the man replied, "We still have a while until we reach Alabasta."

X Drake didn't really want to talk about it. It involved a whole mess of secrets, some of which were his. It was a past he regretted, but also missed. On the other hand, the man was also heading for Alabasta, and seemed to be the kind of person willing to kill. He saved his life. X Drake knew he owed him something.

And so, he opened his mouth to begin the story.

- [S.C.] -

Meanwhile, on deck, the remaining pirates had just encountered a stranded man. He had accidently flown off his ship. The crew managed to fish him out from where he landed in the water.

"Thank you so very much," He said.

This person wore a pink coat that almost reached the ground, topped with two swans around his shoulders. He wore pink, ballerina flats and a superfluous amount of make-up caked onto his face.

"My Name is Bon Clay," he continued.

The man named Bon Clay got along well with the straw hat crew, particularly Luffy. He even showed them his secret devil fruit power. He was switching between some faces he had stored. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. He even mimicked Luffy, Zoro, Hawkins and Bonney. It was all really fun.

That is, until Vivi caught sight of a certain face in the midst of their fun.

It was the face of her father, the king of Alabasta.

- [S.C.] -

The Baratie docked along the sandy nation of Alabasta.

"Don't expect people to be able to pay a ton," Zeff explained, "Last I read, there's a famine here. It hasn't rained in years and on top of that, there's news of a rebellion. So many people are starving."

Everyone agreed, most very reluctantly. Many chefs went off to sightsee or gather supplies.

Sanji remained on deck, smoking his cigarette.

"Don't smoke, runt," Zeff said, "It's not good for you, or the customers."

"I'll do what I want, damn geezer."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"There are more people here than I thought there'd be," Sanji said after a moment.

"Yeah," Zeff said, "Every year, people are born and die here."

There was another long moment of silence.

"I'm going out, old man," Sanji said, crushing his cigarette under his shoe and turning to leave.

"Don't take too long, runt," Zeff replied, turning back towards the kitchen.

And so, Sanji left to go enjoy the local cuisine, and women, of Alabasta.

- [S.C.] -

What was the tale of the former Rear Admiral? How did X Drake quit the marines? How did he end up in the infirmary of the Journeyer?

Two years ago, he was promoted to the position of rear-admiral. He was, in fact, the youngest man to ever get the position. All of his life, he always wanted to make the world safer from pirate scum and deliver criminals to justice. At the position of rear-admiral, he would be able to control more, know more about the marine's way of working, and deliver justice.

But soon he learned the cost of justice.

The day the first seeds of doubt were planted was a pretty normal day. He was spending it pirate hunting with one of the vice-admirals and some other marines. They were being fairly successful, and even captured someone with a pretty high bounty. X Drake was very proud of the moment he disarmed the pirate. Now the entire town was safe again.

That was when it happened. His ship was called to a buster call.

Immediately X Drake became excited. He had never been summoned to a buster call before, but he knew that they were used to wipe out the worst of the worst. Some horrible villains were going to be blown off the face of the Earth. He began to wonder at the crimes of this scum. Had they whipped out towns? Killed innocents? Plundered? Raped? Killed? Whatever they did, it would end, and X Drake would stop it.

It was different than he expected. Smoke filled the sky, blocking out the sun. Fires danced around the island. Building crumbled into ashes. People shouted and screamed out for loved ones. Innocents died.

And the world government was to blame. They were the ones who turned a flourishing island into a deserted pile of ashes. They killed families and loved ones and innocents.

And their crime? It wasn't until later when Drake finally learned of their crime.

And he felt it just wasn't worth it.

And that's when the seeds of doubt and distrust first planted themselves in his brain.

* * *

AN: Sorry, sorry. Life is busy. I'll try to update sooner. Anyways, comments are welcome! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
